Lover'S war
by Htress
Summary: The Game, FFVII, from the very beginning to the very end! Complete!!! Yaoi, mainly SephXCloud, minor CidXVinny...
1. Nibelheim, the gates of insanity

Disclaimer

Do not own, yaoi warning… What else can I say? Interlude between 'Calm before the storm' and 'Peace upon us… Please'… You know I like to have a lot of reviews… Thanks to everyone who've written to me already: Argentowolf, Lauren, Dark Child, Mistress of Terror (I'm forgetting an awful lot of people, please forgive me) and I know one of you declared I was the goddess of yaoi, I am glad you think so. I humbly bow to everyone of you, and know that also 'Memories of gold' is coming, too, and it's set after the event in FF8. So, anyway, if anyone involved in Squaresoft appears, don't pursue me!!!!!!!!!! Please! I'm broke flat… Thanks in advance!

Nibelheim, the gates of insanity

- Oh, and those who had family here, you're free until tonight.

Sephiroth watched a little sadly his lover trudge toward his home. He had had a very rough ride in the back of the truck. When they had been forced to fight against that dragon, Cloud hadn't been able to stand up at all, he just collapsed in the mud, heaving up his previous meal until Zack came back to lend him a hand. Since then, he was in a terrible state, physically speaking. When he was sure Cloud had entered his house, the dark haired man turned up to look at his superior.

- Sir, I believe you too had some relative in this town. Shouldn't you be going too?

Sephiroth raised an inquiring eyebrow at his Commander, who simply winked. The General held back the urge to blush and 'humphed' indignantly. He decided to play the game.

- I'm surprised you even know about that one, Commander. At least next time, don't go broadcasting it in front of the troops. Then since you spilled the beans, I guess I'm going to go visit my second mother, so don't expect me to be back until tomorrow morning. Gather up at the mountain trail at 6:00. I won't tolerate any lateness. Dismissed.

Zack saluted as the troopers entered the inn and grinned at Sephiroth, who returned it playfully before walking down the town's square, following his lover's path. He found himself staring at a modest house, small and a little old, but still, it looked cosy. The silver-haired man knocked at the door.

- Please! Just give me a minute!

The voice was stunning, so clear, like Cloud, obviously a tone or two higher… When the door opened, he was in the presence of a beautiful woman. She had a bright blond hair, almost white and blue eyes that shone with worry, though.

- Welcome, what can I do for you, sir?

- Is Cloud at home?

- Cloud? You mean… oh you mean! Please, please do come in… but don't reprimand him, he can't help it.

She lead him to a small bedroom, but Cloud wasn't there. He got out of the bathroom few seconds after and both Cloud's mother and Sephiroth grabbed him to lay him on his bed. That's when the General noticed all the pictures pinned to the wall…

- Cloud, my boy, are you going to be alright?

- Mom… can I have… water?

- Here.

After several minutes, the blond finally came over his motion sickness and sat up only to blush furiously when he noticed Sephiroth looking around his bedroom, caught in the reading of all those old articles and photographs… His attention rested however on a certain picture of the Strifes, Cloud, his mother and his father. The General smiled seeing that indeed those wild spikes were passed down by his father… They looked happy, the little boy was on his mother's shoulders, laughing.

- Cloud, there is someone here to see you. I think it's someone from the army.

- Sephiroth…?

- Are you better, now? Can you introduce me to your mother?

- S-sure, he answered, blushing badly, Mom, this is Sephiroth, Sephiroth, my mother, Rose Strife.

Rose startled and stood up quickly, taking a glance at the man before him then looking at the photographs on the walls…

- This is the Shinra's /General/ Sephiroth?!?

Cloud mumbled something like 'yeah' under his breath and his mother immediately cupped his chin and lifted his face so she could have a closer look at his son. Her eyes widened and she took a softer expression.

- He's your boyfriend, mm?, she turned and looked at Sephiroth, You're his boyfriend, am I right?

Sephiroth nodded shyly. Rose glomped Cloud happily.

- I knew it! I knew it! Your father wasn't believing me, but I knew you were different… That's why you were so stressed, my poor boy. I don't care, do you hear me? I don't care who you love, as long as you're happy. In fact, I was hoping that you would find someone to take care of you. My… I always said you were beautiful, but I must say it's a shock to see /who/ you managed to seduce!

- Miss Strife, how did you-

- Oh, no 'miss' please, call me Rose. I knew you were a high-rank officer, and when Cloud presented you, he just said your name. Would you have been here on business, I don't think you would have let that slip, no? Now, come here, Sephiroth, she said.

She took her son's hands and put them into Sephiroth's.

- Take care of him, I'll go prepare dinner. And I'll bring you some night clothes.

When she was gone, Sephiroth kissed Cloud on the cheek, but was very confused. It was amazing; Rose knew everything that involved his son's life. And how could she know they were about to ask her shelter for the night? Brushing off those thought, he concentrated on Cloud, pulling him into a tight embrace. He could hear Rose busying herself in the kitchen, and for a brief moment he closed his eyes… A blinding flash startled him and a ravaging pain bounced in his head, alarming his mate who quickly asked him if he was ok. Unable to answer, Sephiroth only groaned and let his mind drift off. He felt his body being lain on a soft mattress and surrendered. The warmth was taking some of his pain away… Cloud murmured something that he didn't quite understand, but when two arms made their way around his waist, he just gave up and fell into oblivion.

- Boys? Diner is ready!

No answer. She called her son and climbed the stairs to ask him if he was okay, but what worried her was that Sephiroth, Cloud's boyfriend, wasn't answering. She carefully made her way to the bedroom, silently, only the soft ruffle of her orange dress could be heard. Peeking into the bedroom, she smiled at the sight. _Oh, Roman… I wish you'd be here to see our son._ She bent down and woke up Cloud.

- Oh dear, you don't want to miss diner, ne? Is your boyfriend tired?

- Yeah, a little. I'll help you set the table, and then I'll wake him up.

- I'm so glad you're back… Tell me more about him, he seems so… sad, even when he sleeps.

Cloud sighed, following his mother down the stairs. Sitting down at the table, he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

- Mom… Sephiroth really wished he could have a family, too. All he knew when he grew up was how he could suffer when he was left alone with his father…

********

Sephiroth and Cloud retired themselves early, well they had to be at the mountain trail before the troops… Rose kissed them both and wished good night, herself going back to the living room, clad in a heavy shawl to resume her knitting. She didn't expect to see Sephiroth climb down the stairs an hour later, looking tired but obviously unable to sleep. The silver-haired man sat down on the couch, looking outside by the window. He could see the inn from here, and all the lights were out. Zack was probably snoring by now… The woman installed in the old armchair continued her work, and for a moment Sephiroth wondered what his life could have been if he had had a mother like her when he was young. All he remembered was the lab, the lab assistants and the pain of the experiments… Rose saw the flash of hurt on his face and let go of her work to sit down next to him.

- What's wrong? Why are you so sad?, she asked softly

- I… I envy Cloud to have you as his mother. He loves you very much. I wish I still had mine.

- Oh my…, she whispered, I'm so sorry… How was she?

Sephiroth shook his head grimly.

- I… don't know. She died while giving birth to me…

- Oh no… I shouldn't have bring this up, forgive me. You seem so hurt talking about this… Come with me, I'll make you some tea. As long as you are here, you can consider yourself at home.

The silver-haired man lifted his head, a small smile marking his features and a tear rolling down his cheek. Rose smiled in return, guiding him into the small kitchen, asking him why he was crying.

- Because I never had place to call 'home' before.

*******

The next morning, Sephiroth thanked his now step mother and took his leave very early, so he wouldn't be seen with Cloud. The journey started rather well, if they wasn't counting that annoying man with his camera and the guide which turned out to be Tifa. That girl was the cause of Cloud's lonely childhood, and all she seemed to care about was the attention she was on the receiving end of. No wonder with the ridiculous outfit she was wearing. No one could miss her… But he was forced to take her, hell she was the daughter's mayor, and since he wasn't trusting Shinra very much, to refuse was very hazardous. And his lover did not want the girl to know he was here, even if he could have proposed himself as the guide, after all his father had been the village's best scout, and Cloud himself knew the mountains like nobody else. Since he was an outcast, the little blond had passed all his times in the Nibel mountains. The first leg of the trip went fairly well, the small group defended itself pretty well against the monsters roaming around, well, for Sephiroth they weren't very difficult to kill. When they reached the suspended bridge, though… everything seemed to turn sour.

- From now on, it's very dangerous!

To Sephiroth it sounded almost cheerful. When he reached her and Zack, the bridge collapsed. The General managed to grab a hold of Cloud and clung to the ropes while his Commander tried to save the girl. After that, everything went black. The next thing he was aware of was that his head hurt. A lot. And he thought he was hearing something whisper… _to me… come child… free…_

- Sephiroth? Sephiroth… can you hear me? I already healed your wounds, are you alright?

Sephiroth opened his eyes slowly, only to find out that Cloud was over him. He sighed. His lover explained that they had been lucky, because the other trooper fell to the left and had surely collided with the pointy rocks below. On the other hand, Zack and Tifa had rolled down the cliff and they were probably all right. The silver haired man tried to get on his elbows, but his head was spinning. Cloud suggested he took some time to rest, what he gladly accepted. They finally joined Zack and Tifa some hours later and reached the reactor. By the time they arrived, Sephiroth was suffering from a severe headache, which made him extremely irritable. Ordering Cloud to take care of the lady, he entered the reactor with Zack.

*********

Nothing could have prepared Sephiroth to the horrors that reactor held. After asking Zack to close the malfunctioning tank, he took a closer look to the different capsules. All had a number and somehow he found those codes very familiar. He could not see very well inside, mostly because the porthole was too high. Leaving this for later, he climbed the stairs and stared, shocked, at the locked door. In large, red letters, the name of his mother, JENOVA. He was suddenly assaulted by a demented laugh, tearing at his heart, hammering his already throbbing head. He realised then what Hojo had meant by saying he was sending him to his mother. She was truly behind that door, and she wanted him, /now/.

- _Look around you, my child, _she sneered, _look how many times your father had to try before creating you. How many mistakes it took to reach perfection!_

- NO!!!!!! You're not my mother! Get out of my head!!!!

Sephiroth staggered down the stairs but was suddenly taken by a fierce rage. He could not have been created, it couldn't be… He could not have been lied to all his life? Doubt seized him. Doubt and fear that his whole life was meant to be meaningless other than being a tool to use and to toss away afterward. Doubting about himself. Were his feelings really here? Was he really human? He lifted himself to one of the porthole and he nearly screamed that it couldn't be true. Those things were SOLDIERS… the number on the tank were their squad's and their ID tag's numbers combined.

- No! I can't be like those! I'm not…

- Of course you are not human. Have you ever seen someone with a strength like yours? Mwahahahaahaha!!!

- No!!!__

- Sephiroth?__

- Have I truly been created this way? I refuse to believe you!!!__

He wasn't hearing Zack call his name, and it took everything the Commander had to stop his superior officer from destroying everything in the reactor. The Masamune was slashing every tank without even scratching them. The dark haired man shouted loud enough that Sephiroth finally heard him, but he turned on his heals and left in a hurry, almost running and Zack could swear that there were tears in the corner of those eyes.

********

The Shinra Mansion was creepy, gloomy and dangerous. The old wooden planks threatened to break at each step. Cloud went down to the basement and his heart skipped a beat when he heard the very recognizable sound of his lover's sobbing. Running toward the library, he nearly fell over a pile of books trying to reach Sephiroth. The silver haired man was curled around himself, an old, worn out book thrown away carelessly near him. The blond picked him up to embrace him, to what Sephiroth responded by breaking down completely. It took some time for Cloud to calm him down, after what he asked what was the matter.

- I… have been created… by Hojo, he said mournfully pointing the book, I'm not human, I'm a monster…

- No, whispered Cloud, no you aren't. You are the most human person I have ever seen. You may have been created, what I doubt greatly, but do you think it matters to me? You are my world, I love you Sephiroth, no matter where you are from, no matter what happened to you. I love you.

Sephiroth looked at Cloud with wide eyes and hugged him. He was tired, confused… so lost within himself. The silver haired man let Cloud rock him back and forth, drowning in this soothing rhythm.

- Why are you doing all this?

- Because I promised not to let you down. Because you asked me. You are endangering a life, here. You're dangerous for yourself. Please, follow me. An hour or two of rest could be useful now.

Sephiroth stood up shakily and picked up the old book. Cloud loved him, it didn't mattered… But he still wanted to know. He kissed Cloud fervently and explained him that he wanted to understand some things. He would have to face Hojo when he would be back.

- Go home, love. I will join you later. And thank you… for loving me…

The blond kissed him back, asking one more time if he would be okay, to what the older man answered with a reassuring smile. He watched the young soon-to-be First class SOLDIER make his way out and picked out few more books from the shelves. Sitting down in the chair behind the desk, he resumed his reading. He was an experiment. From the very beginning of his life. He also learned that JENOVA was an Ancient, but he couldn't find any proof that she was his mother. Hojo had noted that he had injected Sephiroth JENOVA cells when he was still in the womb… If JENOVA was an Ancient, and if he had received JENOVA cells as an embryo…

- That freak, he muttered, he's more twisted than anything. That thing cannot be my mother.

He continued to read until late in the night, not seeing that the time was passing… Slowly but surely, his eyelids became heavier and the hardships of the day taking their toll, Sephiroth fell asleep, exhausted. That's all JENOVA needed. She took advantage of him while he was sleeping, trying to tie up what was left of his control over her. The silver haired General woke up at one go, writhing in pain as he struggled against that mental attack. The pain was unbearable. And he could hear her laugh.

- You're mine, child… Mwahahahaha!!!

********

Zack was dumbstruck. Sephiroth seemed to have completely lost control of himself. His laugh had chilled him to the bones. He had then ran after him, but when he got out…

- Dear Lord, NO!!!

The dark haired SOLDIER gasped in horror. Cloud was lying on the ground in front of his house. He leaped his way to him, hurriedly crawling up to him to pull his out of the raging fire. That was when he realised the blond was crying. Looking toward the house in flames, he shook his head and embraced the boy tightly.

- I'm sorry… Get a hold of yourself, and listen, he said holding him comfortingly, Cloud, Cloud listen to me! Sephiroth had gone nuts! He's going to the reactor to see his mother and-

- No!!! No!!!, sobbed the blond, Noooooooo… JENOVA… JENOVA got to Sephiroth! I have to Stop her! Help me, Zack…

Zack nodded. Drying his tears and ignoring the searing pain he felt in his burnt arm, Cloud followed his friend up to the mountain trail and to the reactor. They ran into the Mayor's body, impaled through the heart by the neat edge of the Masamune. They suddenly heard a painful cry coming from the tank room, and Zack rushed to it, Cloud on his tail.

- I hate you!!!

It was Tifa. She was at the top of the stairs, wielding the Masamune. Sephiroth looked at her coldly, his eyes narrowing to slits before snatching the blade from her and he slashed her through the chest. She tumbled down, falling at Cloud's feet who picked her up to put her to safety while Zack broke the metal door to set the score with Sephiroth. But he flew out of the room seconds later, deadly wounded. The blond's eyes watered as he burst into the room, knowing what he had to do.

- They are stealing the Planet to mother… But I'm with you now… I'll help you…

- SEPHIROTH!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? MY TOWN, MY MOTHER!!! GIVE THEM BACK!

Sephiroth looked back to Cloud whose face was tear stained, he was trembling under the assault of so much emotion. The silver haired man seemed to regain control of his body and he yanked away the heavy metal gear standing before the Mako tank containing the creature known as JENOVA. Then, turning toward his love, he raised a hand that pushed him out of the room, where he could be safe from the grasp of his so called mother.

- I swear, he said to the creature, If I'm to die, I'm bringing you with me…

With effort, he lifted the sword and chopped her head off. But the action alone weakened him and he trudged to get out of the reactor, firmly clutching JENOVA's head. He gave Cloud a mournful look before leaving for the bridge. The blond stood up with difficulty, and Zack told him to kill Sephiroth. Walking over to Zack, he grabbed the hilt of the Buster sword. He had to do it. He had asked him. He had to do it…_ I will stop you… I will… stop…_ He joined Sephiroth on the bridge, but the General was battling for control. Cloud's heart leaped; his love was still in control of a part of himself. Running toward him, he cried out his name in hope of helping him, but he found himself suddenly impaled on the Masamune, his feet no longer on the bridge.

- Don't push your luck, the creature sneered.

- Seph, he squeaked.

The real Sephiroth resurfaced, a pained expression marking his features as he pleaded Cloud to take his life before he could do harm again.

- Cloud… Please… Kill me… She's trying to control me… Cloud! Cloud please…

Cloud braced himself and brought his feet on the ground, swinging the blade to the left, sending both Sephiroth and JENOVA's head in the Mako below. He fell to his knees, crying, pressing his bleeding wound. _I'm coming… Sephiroth, wait for me in the Lifestream…_Then everything went black.

End

Author's note

O_o… You all know what's next to come. I want to warn you: I'm not going to describe each scene… My birthday was January 29th this week!!! I just turned 22! Happy birthday to me!!! I had a great b-day gift from Sephy and Cloud!!!! Want to know what it was? Let'S just say it was hot enough to give me nosebleed even when I sleep… I also got a ticket to go see the Mtl Canadians at the Bell center! The game was great! I was so close to the players I could recognize them just by seeing their faces!!! I even saw Jaromir Jagr (on the ice though, not in person…) Next chapter: escaping from hell.


	2. Escaping from hell

Escaping from hell

From the very first second he opened his eyes, the pain shot through his body, like intense waves of electricity. It would be only after he was returned to his cell that he would realise it was really electricity… Cloud collapsed on the hard cement, unable to move because his nerves were totally fried off. And when Zack touched him, his whole body started to shake, everything turning black… Blue eyes slowly closed and his limbs went limp all of a sudden.

- C'mon! Don't die on me! C'mon, come back!

Pushing frantically on Cloud's sternum, Zack hoped to bring back his dying friend. The dark-haired man could breath a sigh of relief few seconds later when he jerked back to life. However, the blond resumed in his trashing and screaming. It took a long time for Zack to calm him down. A lab assistant came a little after, sliding their meal in the small cell. The SOLDIER crawled to it, looking over the disgusting goo supposed to be a broth. He knew he had to eat all of that, hell, he did not want to stay here forever. The daily treatments that Hojo gave him just weakened him, but he had to get stronger, and quick, or else… He took a sip and almost spat it back.

- Ugh… It won't be easy… C'mon, Cloud you'll have to eat some of that, too…

But Cloud did not respond. He was still racked by the tremors of his previous encounter with Hojo. Zack grabbed a hold of his friend, sitting him up, and he brought the bowl to his lips, forcing the thick liquid into him. Turning him on his side afterward, he gulped his share reluctantly. But Cloud started to vomit everything, menacing to choke at any moment and quickly Zack was forced to support him.

- Hold on, he whispered, I'll get us out of here…

And Cloud blacked out.

********

Quickly, Hojo seemed to take a liking in experimenting on Cloud. He was taking him away for days before returning him in the cell, while Zack was constantly fighting against numerous beasts and was being injected each time with more Mako. Day after day, the dark-haired man was hearing his friend scream in agony and it hurt even more than his physical wounds. Then, one day, after months of experimenting, they were locked into Mako tanks and put to sleep. When they were awakened, the torture started anew. Each day Cloud seemed to weaken and was starting to display evident signs of mild Mako poisoning. Two more times they were locked in the Mako tanks, and the last time, the sleep program was not engaged. By that time, Zack was forced to keep talking to the blond, for he feared he would drown in madness. Cloud was still reacting very strongly to Sephiroth's name, though, but wasn't able to remember anything very coherent. His Mako poisoning had gotten worse and he was constantly raving about hearing /her/ without understanding. And finally, one day, during the feeding time…

********

Cloud looked up one more time. In front of him, all he could see was blurred. There was that dark patch moving, just in front of him and suddenly the thick liquid he was floating in disappeared, leaving him to lean heavily against the cold glass once again. Soon the scent of the lab penetrated his senses, his whole body reacting to it in the form of a painful heaving fit, he was so used to his little cell by now that the stagnant air outside and the torture associated to it was making him sick. Cloud struggled mentally to stay in the Mako tank, but his body stumbled outside to meet the hard cement. He stayed still, waiting. He heard a rustle of clothes, then someone picked him up and started to put him a pair of pants, bringing warmth to his very cold flesh. Cloud forced his eyes to open, and saw two glowing, brown eyes looking at him with worry. Eyes that he hadn't see in years, it seemed to him.

- ……Za… ack?

- I know, I know, those are a little smelly, but, hey don't complain. I'll get us out of here. Just hold on…

The blond went totally lax after hearing that voice. It was pure relief to hear his friend. He felt himself being lifted from the floor and closed his eyes. Cloud could not do more than that. His body refused to obey him, he was feeling sick and dizzy but Zack was there… So Sephiroth should be near-

********

- _She's trying to control me… Please…_

_He saw those beautiful eyes darkened by the effort for control, and then the silver hair brushed his face then fell away, as his own life flowed out of his chest. He though he could hear him cry out in agony down there and tears leaked out his clouded eyes, wishing that the Lifestream would take him to Sephiroth quickly._

********

- Shhh… Cloud…

Zack held Cloud in his arms, trying to soothe him. The blond was very sick, but never before he had burst in a such emotional seizure. He was trembling and in his barely audible speech, Zack though he heard Sephiroth's name and held him even tighter. Poor Cloud probably just realised his lover was gone, and was terribly hurt. The fire was almost dead but the dark haired man hadn't the strength to go search for wood right now. They had ran away from Shinra for days, they were now resting in a forest near Cosmo Canyon. Zack hoped the people there could help his friend. But the ordeal was taking his toll on the ex SOLDIER. In three days he had eaten absolutely… wait a minute, he had had nothing in three days. His stomach growled to prove his point but he ignored it and curled around Cloud's now still form to keep him warm, falling quickly into oblivion.

********

- Bugen! Bugen!, called Jake, Bugen, quick, come to the inn!

- Ho! Ho! What is it? It seems serious, said the elder.

- Two men collapsed in the stairs of the village. One of them is very sick, the other is exhausted. Both have been taken to the inn and Cyan is with them…

- I'm coming, ho ho ho! I'll see what I can do.

Bugenhagen stepped into the inn and walked to the room where were resting their two mysterious guests. His attention was immediately caught by the little blond. The poor young man was looking rather frail and weak, sweat glistened on his forehead and Cyan was looking over him worriedly. Bugenhagen started to examine him but quickly realised that he couldn't do much more than to try to feed him and hope he would get better. He had never seen such an illness although he could think of one in particular… Maybe his friend would be able to tell him more when he would wake up. What he did few hours later. Cyan gave him a serving of soup he gulped down, and after the presentations, Zack told them their story. Cloud and Zack stayed a few days in Cosmo Canyon, a time the dark haired man used to regain his strength. The elder, Bugenhagen, had tried to heal Cloud, but with no avail. His condition improved, though, now he could walk around a little with the help of Zack. Hitting the road again, they traveled up to Costa del Sol, avoiding the very occupied Gongaga. They passed for regular and took the boat ride back to the main continent. But that just could not do for Cloud. His motion sickness caught up with him and he passed the three days in a semi-conscious state, unable to eat anything but broth. Upon arriving to Junon, Zack had to drag his friend out and hide until the night fall. A lot of SOLDIERS where there… Finally, the dark-haired man managed to catch a ride with an old man to Fort Condor.

********

Zack looked over his shoulder worriedly. He shouldn't have taken the path through the cave first… Now the Shinra were after them. It was raining, he and Cloud were soaked through and the blond was already suffering of a high grade fever now. The mountain wind slapped his face as he ran higher on the plateau but he finally found a small cave to rest. He really wished he had a fire material now. All he had was a thunder and ice, nothing that could be very useful…

- Ngh… aaaaggh!! *cough* Zaa… aaack…

Zack took Cloud in his arms, trying to warm him up.

- Hold on, he whispered, just hold on, Cloud. Midgar's not far from here. Once we're there, I promise you'll be warm and well, and I'll find you a doctor to cure you and we'll become mercenaries together, 'k? Look, I still have some potion that old man gave us at Cosmo Canyon… Here, c'mon, drink…

He managed to make him swallow a share of the sweet drink by holding him firmly to prevent the whole bottle to spill because of his spasms. Cloud coughed, and tried to tell something to his friend, but the poison running through his veins was making him so weak… But Zack was used to his babbling now and could tell only by the sound and intensity that he was cold. He gulped the remaining liquid and wrapped his arms around the blond, putting his head on his shoulder.

- ……Eph… Seph… Sephiroth!

Zack closed his eyes painfully.

- Cloud, he whispered, Seph is gone… He's waiting for you in the Promised Land. Please, don't… don't remind me, it hurts. I miss him, too. Sleep, now.

But after few hours the rain stopped and they had to get moving. Zack could hear already some troopers following him… He ran faster, holding Cloud's body close to him, hell, the boy was in a critical state, they had to get to Midgar, and fast. The ground was very slippery and Zack used it to his advantage, sliding down the slopes in hope of getting away without having to fight. Bracing himself, he jumped over a crack in the rock and ran behind a wall. He lay down his burden gently. They were too close now. He drew his Buster sword, intended on defending his friend with his life if he had to. Three troopers were nothing for a First Class SOLDIER and in no time he was back near Cloud.

- Let's go, the city is not far from- ugh!

A bullet grazed his left arm, but before he could retaliate, five troopers appeared above him, shouting to bring the SOLDIERS back on the track. Two of them and that same number of troopers invaded the small ledge. Zack felt his heart stop as his body was pushed down under the sheer force of the attack. Blood oozed from his abdomen, the world slowly turning black and he tried to reach Cloud, really, really tried but only an arm responded feebly, lifting itself from the muddy soil toward the trembling blond. Colours of the world danced before his eyes, the blur slowly turned to a soothing green and he felt no pain at all. A brown haired woman appeared in the mist. _Aerith…?_

- _Come, brave young man, _the woman said_, Let yourself return to the Planet, let your spirit rest… Your time is over. Come with me, I'll show you the way._

The last shots made the dark-haired man's body jerk up, the green light surrounding him suddenly and Zack's spirit found itself buried into the woman's arms. He looked at Cloud, now alone in the rain, clutching his bloodied body, crying and calling his name.

- Zaaack!

- _No! _shouted desperately Zack's spirit_, No! Cloud needs my help! I can't leave him! Not now!_

Then, something happened. Cloud grabbed the hilt of the Buster sword, dragging himself toward the glowing city. The woman smiled, cradling the now limp spiritual form in her arms.

- _Without your conscience, your spirit cannot go to the Promised Land. Why did you had to put it in this young boy?_ She whispered.

********

His body would collapse soon, he knew, but he continued to move forward. He had to. Something was gnawing at him, telling him he had to keep moving. Unfortunately, a woman passing by in a hurry bumped into him and this time, he knew he could not move an inch more. His legs buckled and he fell on the harsh cement. The brunette, however, came back to apologize, or so he thought until she said his name.

- Cloud? Cloud is that really you? Are you okay?

The blond looked up, confused, not sure if he should answer, the face in front of him seemed so familiar. He began to feel a dull throbbing in the back of his head… Yeah, he definitively knew her.

- Tifa… It's… been awhile, he rasped

- You call seven year a while!?! God, Cloud I was asking myself if you were still alive… Cloud? You're soaked, are you alright?

Just then a squad of Shinra soldiers passed in a nearby street and Cloud tensed. He had to hide and quick, because the squad leader seemed to search for someone here… He knew Shinra was probably searching for him, hunting him down. He tried to get behind Tifa, to be out of the view of any of those troopers… The girl saw this, unwrapped the coat she was wearing and hide his bright blond spikes with it.

- Come with me, I run a bar not far from here. You can hide there.

She helped him to his feet and lead the way. Cloud followed but soon his pace looked drunken, he felt his lungs stinging with the sensation of lacking air, the previous throbbing increasing into a painful migraine. Everything went black but he could hear someone shout in the distance…

End

*silence* Poor Zack. He was great. I'm sorry I had to make him die, he didn't want to…

Zack's spirit: It's alright, Htress, I'm with Aerith, now.

Htress: But I wanted you alive!!! Anyway, come visit often, 'k?

Next chapter: A mysterious voice


	3. A mysterious voice

A mysterious voice

- _I'll take care of you, don't worry. Just lay back for a while…_

- _Are you okay? I heard you collapsed at your post…_

- _Will you be strong enough? Can you help me?_

- _……Cloud……_

*******

- Cloud? Cloud, are you awake?

The blond moved a little in the bed before wincing in pain. His head hurt. Slowly, he opened his eyes to find himself facing Tifa and a black man. Tifa helped him to sit up but his body immediately complained and he flopped back on the soft mattress. He didn't know where he was, how he got there… Everything was so mixed up in his head and it hurt so much… He felt a padding behind his back, a vague sensation of cold and warmth at the same time, voices coming from everywhere. All those perceptions confused him. A hand was suddenly holding his head and the next thing he knew was that a bowl of soup was at his lips. After that, nothing. Only the blackness. The blackness and a sweet voice, soothingly whispering him to rest, what he gladly did.

While Cloud was fitfully resting, Tifa and the black man went down the stairs. Another brunette girl and two other men were waiting for them. A child suddenly squealed and jumped in Tifa's arms.

- He is not with Shinra anymore, and I will even say that Shinra wants him dead. He isn't listed in the army, not even if I search for his name seven years ago. It's like they erased him.

- Jessie… Cloud enlisted himself in the Shinra army seven years ago, I was there.

- I talked to the doctor, Teef, and he said he should be fine in a couple of days.

- Thanks, Biggs.

- He's faking. Foo's a spy, I tell ya!

- Barret! You can't fake a fever! Grounded Tifa. Marlene, go up and watch over Cloud, would you? I'll prepare the dinner now.

Barret, the black man, left the place grumbling and called Biggs, Jessie and Wedge for a 'reunion'. They all stepped on a pinball machine in the corner of the bar and pushed a button. The thing started to go down, leaving Tifa alone behind the counter. It took Cloud four days to recover from the fever, and by that time, Barret and him were already arguing and fighting over all, even more when Tifa proposed that Cloud could help them with their 'business'.

- No f*&%ing way! I'm not gonna let a Shinra scum mess with AVALANCHE!

- But, Barret, he's not with Shinra anymore! And we're cruelly lacking personnel… Nobody wants to join AVALANCHE… And he's not asking very much, only 800 gils for…

- WHAT!!! YOU ALREADY TOLD HIM!?!

********

Cloud and the other members of AVALANCHE then started to set up different missions. The first up was on the number 1 reactor, where they had to install a bomb that Jessie made. Everything went relatively well, even if they had to fight a giant scorpion-type robot. However, Cloud almost lost it just a moment before, when a searing pain crushed his head, and he thought a voice called him, warned him about the reactor… _Or is it that one?_ Brushing away those questions, he had set the bomb and the reactor had exploded, as planned. After that, they managed to split and the ex-SOLDEIR wandered through the gloomy streets. He bumped into a flower girl.

- Hello there! Why is everyone running around so much? What happened here?, she asked curiously.

- Mmm… Better not speak about that, Cloud answered, looking oddly at the basket of flowers she was holding.

- Oh… Do you want to buy a flower? It's only one gil for one.

- Hey, why not? Here.

She thanked him and gave him a yellow flower he put in his breast pocket. As he was walking quietly to the train station however, a pack of troopers blocked the way. He had to deal with them, but they succeeded in cornering him. Cloud was lucky, though, the train was passing by and he jumped on it, riding back to the Seventh Heaven swiftly with the others. Back to HQ, he gave his flower to Marlene, the adopted daughter of Barret, thanking her because she took care of him (with Tifa's help) when he was sick. After a quick reunion, Cloud sagged in his cot, falling in a deep sleep. The next mission, he hoped, would be as easy.

********

- Cloud!

The blond was really in a precarious situation, suspended above the drop, Tifa and Barret trapped behind, unable to help. The black man almost had to drag the girl out before everything exploded. Cloud barely felt his body fall down, but the collision with the crumpling wood brought him into the darkness.

_A soft sigh startled him._

- _Are you alright? Eh… Back then you would come back only with grazed knees…_

- _What?_

- _Can you move your arm?_

_/It's still hurting, I can't take the blows…/_

- _Who are you?_

- Hello?

- _It doesn't matter for now, take it easy… You should care about yourself, now…_

- Hello? Oh, it moved!

Cloud flailed his arm weakly. God his head hurt. Every fibre of his body was aching. He felt a gentle hand on his forehead and leaned into the touch, it seemed so familiar… But he could not remember why for the life of him. Still, he tried to sit up, but again that hand pressed on his forehead so he wouldn't move. Then there was that warmth surrounding him, taking his pain away. His eyes slowly opened and he realised he was sprawled across a patch of flowers. The comforting presence then helped him to his feet. It was the same flower girl he had bumped into when leaving the sector 1 after the explosion. Her name was Aerith. She talked to him a bit, mostly about a present her mother had given her; a white materia. She seemed very interested about her flowers, until some men entered the crumpled church. Aerith asked him in a hurry if he wanted to be her bodyguard, managing a date afterward. Cloud accepted, leading Aerith to the roof at the same time observing the man in a dark blue suit, a Turk. He had bright red hair… Somehow it reminded him of someone. He heard the troopers call him Reno, and Cloud nodded. It was his name…

- Cloud!!!

- Aerith, run!

Pulled out off his reverie, the ex-SOLDIER pushed the barrels to block the way to the troopers and both of them made their escape through the roof. Later that night, after meeting Aerith's mother, Cloud decided to go to sector 7 alone. He quietly got out of his room, thanked miss Gainsborough and slipped into the starless night.

********

They were installed on the top of an old moogle slide. Cloud sighed. _God it so looks familiar… Have I ever been there before with… her?_ A blinding flash cut through his trail of thoughts and he winced in pain. He did not want Aerith to be in danger, but she involved herself, knowing that she could get hurt in the process. Cloud finally let her follow him. They were talking about the army, but the blonde could not remember much.

- In which class you were?

- Mmm? _/Hey, you're talking to the best First Class ever…/_ First. I was a first class SOLDIER. One of the best.

- Just like him…

- Like who?

- My boyfriend. He was a First Class too.

As they were talking, the wall giving access to the sector 7 opened and a cart passed by. To Cloud's surprise, he saw a young woman in a blue dress at the back. She had long brown hair and bright hazel eyes… He immediately jumped down the slide to follow it.

- Tifa!

- Cloud, wait! What is it?

- That girl on the cart, it was Tifa!

- Your friend? Oh! Then we have no time to loose!

And with that she ran after the cart toward Wall Market.

- Aerith! Wait!

*********

They finally found trace of Tifa in a huge mansion, Don Corneo's brothel. Cloud, manly as he was, tried to get in, but the guard, if he could be called a guard, stopped him. Only girls in, he said. Aerith then spoke to him and took Cloud apart. While he was thinking about a way to get inside, the flower girl, on the other hand, started to giggle. A little annoyed, he asked her what was the matter… Poor Cloud wished afterward he hadn't asked… When she stepped into the dress shop, and running errands after errands to get one that she wanted…

- Oh! Look at it! It's really beautiful!

- Mph… we are supposed to go and help Tifa, remember? How is it going to help us to get inside Don's mansion?

- It can't be!, gasped Aerith, When I told the guard I had a friend who wanted to come, I talked about you! That dress is for you, of course…

- WHAT?!?

- Come on, don't make that face and go try it!

Without even having the time to protest, he was shoved into the changing boot with the purple dress. After glaring at it five minutes, he decided to go for it. He had to admit, the cloth was smooth to the touch, soft… _I… I feel like I did this before…_ Cloud undressed and tried the garment, which was surprisingly fitting. He shyly got out, and Aerith gasped. By the time she'd said he needed a wig, he was already crimson red, feeling miserable… when he heard her asking him to change back, he gladly did… But only to go on a quest of feminine items, in which Cloud really had to lower himself enough to go to the Honey Bee Inn, the most infamous brothel of all Wall Market. After getting some perfume, a wig and a tiara, Aerith insisted on the fact that he should have at least a feminine underwear and some make up, what he would surely find in there. Walking in the hall, he was welcomed by a brunette girl who asked him to choose a room. Not wanting to stay here for too long, Cloud entered one, not bothering to look and walked to the side of the tub. He heard the door click shut and the sound of a zipper being pulled down… That's when it happened. He lost his breath as his head started spinning and again he heard that voice inside of him snarl at his behaviour. The world around him turned black, his body suddenly losing its balance, collapsing on the carpeted floor.

- _Do you really think that escaping your problems will solve them?_

- _What? Who… Who are you? I… don't understand…_

- Wake up!__

- _Get up and get moving! I need help!_

- Wake up! Wake up! C'mon, man! M'lady, bring some cold water, I think he's comin' back… Hey, dude, c'mon…__

Cloud bolted upright and started to hyperventilate, so much he almost blacked out. But hopefully, the lady and the man with him splashed his face with cold water. After few minutes, his breath came back to normal and Muki, the man who took care of him, brought him in the back room so he could recuperate. When he recovered, Cloud roamed around the girl's stuff, snatching a make-up kit and a pair of panties. He quickly got out to meet Aerith, ready for his final transformation.

*********

Cloud thanked whoever was up there when Tifa and Aerith barged in. He was in a rather embarrassing situation, for the Don had chosen him to be his special guest for the night. Corneo was on the verge of undressing him, a hand on his tight, whispering dirty words to his ears… The fat man moved to the end of the bed in shock when Cloud revealed his true gender. However, with all the time they lost trying to figure out what was going on… well, they were trapped. Corneo let them to the mercy of his 'pet', and then they had to find a way to sector seven through the sewers and the train cemetery. Tifa was grating on Cloud's nerves by then, and Aerith's babbling was starting to give him a serious migraine. No time to rest though, because there was already a fight going on near the pillar of sector seven. They ran all the way to get there, shouting to the people to evacuate as quickly as possible. Reaching the structure, Tifa and Cloud recognized the body of the fattest member of AVALANCHE, Wedge, swaying dangerously on the edge of a platform. Seconds later he was falling. His last words were to inform Tifa and Cloud that Barret was alone up there, trying to fight off all the Shinra soldiers. The brunette fighter asked Aerith to go and take Marlene away from sector seven before following Cloud up to the pillar. They stumbled across both Jessie and Biggs's bodies on their way, but managed to get to Barret in time to meet with a Turk, messing up with the controls of the pillar. He was pushing some buttons and then backed away in fright of something. Tifa then ran behind him, but the Turk stopped her.

- If you try to disable this, it'll blow up in ya're face!

- Reno!

- Cloud! The plate will crash down on sector seven! Everybody will be killed!

- You foo's going to pay for this!!!, yelled Barret.

The fight did not lasted very long. Reno seemed rather distant from it, only relying on his nightstick to trap the AVALANCHERS. When a chopper approached with Aerith on board, the fight stopped, Reno threw himself off the pillar and the three fighters grabbed a metallic rope and escaped through the air as the pillar gave out and collapsed, bringing the top plate down on the slums, taking with it it's share of innocent people.

********

- Aerith's house is this way!, shouted Cloud for the last time.

The old house was suddenly in view and Cloud knocked before entering. He was welcome by Elmyra Gainsborough and a little brown haired girl…

- Marlene!

The black man hugged his daughter tightly. He was driving Cloud mad with his anxiety since the 'incident' of sector seven. Tifa was glad too to see the little girl alive and well. She started to talk with Elmyra, and the blond took the opportunity to go up and lay back for a while. He was feeling tired, and somehow he wanted to hear again that voice… But it was Aerith that was in his dreams that night and that troubled him. He had to go and find her, somehow he was feeling bond to her, something in him was commanding to go to her… So the next morning he stepped out of the quiet and still sleeping house. He had to go and save Aerith. She saved him, she saved Marlene and he owe her a date, after all…

End

Author's notes

Oh Goooooooood…. That chapter sounds crappy to me… But that part in the game is somehow boring, after all. Don't worry, the next chapter should be better. The gang will leave Midgar in: The return of the Black Caped Man.


	4. The return of the Black Caped Man

The return of the Black Caped Man

Cloud stood in front of the most famous building of Midgar. The Shinra Tower. He knew he had to avoid the SOLDIER and trooper's barracks, situated a little to the east of there, so he had no choice but to go for the front entrance or the stairs. The logic choice being the stairs. But they soon wished they hadn't chosen the stairs to start with. When they reached the 55th floor, they were exhausted. Barret was about to rip off Cloud's head by then, and the two started arguing again.

- %#&?!!! What's with my idea?!? At least we would be outta here, anyway!

- Oh yeah, we could have passed through the front door and asked the fastest way to the upper floor. And I'm sure the whole Shinra army would have been enchanted to meet with us!

- Would you two stop it !!!! They're coming!!!

Both men readied their weapons. They soon discovered that climbing the Tower was very tricky. Cloud, Tifa and Barret had to find the keycards to the higher levels, even had to crawl into the vent tunnels to spy on an administrative meeting. It was worth it, though, because they learned a lot concerning Shinra's plans for sector seven and for the Promised Land. To what Barret swore he would stop that bastard from destroying that land as well. And Aerith, to whom they was referring as 'Ancient' was the key to the Promised Land.

The party managed to get to the lab floors, after the meeting, following a creepy old man, the Professor Hojo. The Shinra labs included a small sickbay, mostly used by the administrators of the Tower, the Intensive Care unit, reserved to SOLDIER members, and the research department. The 'hospital', reserved for the army members were situated near the barracks. That creepy place was full of strange creatures kept in small cages or cells. Some of them were very frightening, deformed and aggressive. Turning around a corner, though, Tifa noticed Hojo talking to a sort of dog in a glass cell, constantly calling him his precious 'specimen'. As soon as he left, the brunette rushed to the cell, cooing at the sight of the young beast. It has a bright red fur and golden bangles on each paw. Cloud, however, seemed drawn by a tank nearby, a strange metal cocoon with a porthole… Peeking into it, what he saw triggered a painful seizure…

********

__

- Mother, JENOVA, I'm here, now…

- Sephiroth! Stop it! She took everything, already! My town, my family! Do not let her take you too!!! Wretched creature, give him back!!!

The blond ran toward the tank, Buster sword in hand, tears falling down his eyes. He had to stop her, he had to because he promised him, promised him he would always be there… in a fraction of second, his balance was lost, for Sephiroth had risen his sword, knocking off Cloud's attack. However, instead of slicing him down, the silver haired warrior turned sharply and cut off JENOVA's head. The man then fell on his knees, clutching his head painfully.

- Cloud… Cloud…, he whispered faintly

The tall man stood shakily to look around, and he saw the blond laying against the wall, almost unconscious, breathing heavily. Walking down and out of the room, he left the gruesome headless creature behind. JENOVA…

********

- Cloud! Cloud! Are you alright?

The blond opened his eyes groggily. His head was throbbing so badly that Tifa had to support him, giving him a few seconds to regain his footing.

- JENOVA… So they transported her here…

- Wha? That spooky thing is called 'JENOVA'?

- It's… a long story. Let's go. Aerith is waiting for us.

Neither Tifa or Barret spoke. They all took the elevator and readied themselves for what would surely be a stormy rescue.

******

It could had went more wrong than that. Aerith rescuing went fairly well, with the help of a new team mate, Red XIII. Hojo's specimen could not stop them, either. But the Turks got to them, they had been humiliated by the Shinra President and put to jail in the labs. Tifa was sleeping, now, probably like the others… Funny, he wasn't thinking of anything precise, now, just watching the silence, listening to the void in a semi dazed state.

__

- You're here?

- Mmm?

The locked door of the cell slowly cracked open under a mysterious force. That same force was calling Cloud… Calling… Without even knowing it, Cloud was out of the cell and was walking toward the Intensive Care unit. The drawing force materialised itself in the form of a forgotten love… _Sephiroth… you're alive?_ Like a thick glass wall falling over him, Cloud's mind totally lost his ability to think clearly, he just walked to the silver haired man, slipping into his waiting arms. Ignoring the blood and corpses lying around, he yearned for those lips, needed the care, the soothing voice filling his ears promising release and warmth… Shining green eyes locked with blue and the so waited kiss finally came, taking with it the last conscious thought…

__

- As beautiful as ever, sweet and still devoted to me… I have so much to do, so little time… Follow me, Cloud, follow me and you will have more… Rest, let me cradle you, let yourself being taken away to the realm of dreams…

His dreams were fuzzy and warm, his whole body was delighted by the attention… Their mutual scream just proved that they had yearned for each other since too long, but soon enough a cruel laugh filled the air… Cloud woke up with a start, shivering and he realised his whole body was aching. More, something had dampened his underwear… He tried to sit up, but the pain in his back prevented him from doing so. He looked around, nothing had changed, only the door was cracked open…

- Mm?

Cloud forced himself up and wobbled in the hall. The stench of blood hit him at full force. Whatever it was, it had a taste for blood. After rounding up everyone, they followed that gruesome trail up and up in the tower, with no surprise encounter, even when they barged in the President's office… It was odd, there was something wrong… Cloud's eyes widened in disbelief; the president Shinra was dead, a sword sticking out of his back.

- The Masamune…, he whispered in awe

- Only Sephiroth can handle this sword!, seethed Tifa

Plamer tried to get out, but Barret caught him, only to have the fat man confirm that it was really Sephiroth who had slain the President.

- He's alive…

********

The enemies were everywhere, the wind was slashing at his face, as he crushed them with the powerful Buster sword. The Hardy Daytona roaring it's fury, going always faster and faster. Cloud did not stop until the road did, leaving his vehicle in a hurry to catch up with the others. After his encounter with Rufus, Cloud decided to follow Sephiroth. If he was searching for the Promised Land, then Shinra would be close behind him, and they had to stop this from happening. Aerith too wanted to know, to discover if the ex-General was really an Ancient… They had jumped in the nearest vehicles to escape, and Cloud made the mistake to take the highway, not knowing it wasn't finished, yet… Now they were trapped, and an armoured tank was coming… The battle was a fierce one, but again, AVALANCHE succeeded in defeating the Shinra forces. They escaped the city of Midgar, fleeing toward Kalm in two groups. Aerith was silent, listening to her surroundings in a manner that suggested she was knowing what has really happened in the Shinra tower. Strangely, Cloud did not said much and preferred to let everyone go and stayed back.

The small town of Kalm was very well named. It was peaceful, not much agitation unless the workers running down the streets. Everything seemed in place, undisturbed, the shop owners were sympatics to travelers and always willing to help. Red XIII was waiting outside the Inn.

- Cloud, everyone is waiting for you.

The blond sighed. Tifa and Barret surely wanted some explainations… He resented that moment. He was feeling weary all of a sudden. He checked in at the counter, climbing the stairs to find everyone rounded up in a room, waiting for him. Then Tifa asked 'the' question.

- Cloud, you knew Sephiroth, right? You did not said anything since we found his sword…

An uneasy sigh, a quivery request of sitting and Cloud started to relate his story.

*******

- The fire, it burned everything… I remember the flames, so fierce, devouring the town, taking away my life. I saw the only surviving trooper laying on the ground, injuried and rushed to him. He was just a little shocked, so we went together to the reactor, we found Tifa's father, dead at the entrance, and Tifa… She ran after him, got slashed in the process, and then, then I confronted Sephiroth. He was talking to a sort of creature encased in a Mako tank, JENOVA, calling her 'mother'…

As he was talking, Tifa and Aerith soon noticed the sweat glistening on Cloud's forehead. A constant trembling in his right arm was worrying them, too.

- Then, then I drew my sword and… and… I-I can't remember! Ah!

- Cloud!

The blond was writhing in pain. Aerith was on him in the second his knees gave up, asking Tifa to go get some ice. Red XIII looked over the scene with a deep frown. Barret got out in a hurry, wanting to get some air. Cloud's migraine got worse, the ice was doing little to relieve him. The flower girl rushed to the bathroom to retreive the trashcan, poor Cloud just couldn't hold back anymore. The two girls stayed with the blond until he fell asleep of sheer exhaustion.

********

__

The world of dreams… It feels so real… What is reality? Where am I? Tifa? Barret? Aerith? Red? Where are you? I'm hurt! Where am I?…

The world of dreams. You are in the world of dreams, love… Let your mind drift off, you'll feel better soon. I'm not far… Listen to me, follow me, I promise you peace, come to me, we'll find the Promised Land together…

Who… are you?

I am your God…

*******

Bolting upright on his cot, Cloud looked around in a frenzied panic, his heart beating so hard in his chest he tought he was having an heart attack. At the same moment, he heard the speakers alarming all the personnel that there was an intruder on the boat. Thinking they were discovered, he ran up to wake Tifa and Aerith, the they met with Red and Barret on the deck. A very sinking feeling seized Cloud. Something was about to happen, and since all the troopers seemed mobilized, they also participated in the search, ending up in the engine room. An officer had his back facing them, and in one second, he collapsed. Instead appeared the black form of Sephiroth.

- Mmm… The time is near… Soon, indeed…

- Sephiroth!, yelled Cloud, What are you playing at, goddamit!

- Mwahahahahaha!!!! You, of all people, should know!!! Or do you have what it takes to… Mwahahahaha!!!

The next thing they knew it was that JENOVA was out to wipe them all off the surface of the world. And while they were fighting, Sephiroth, taken away by his silver wings, flew out of the boat, his laughter echoing in Cloud's mind.

End

Author's notes

Sorry for the last update but I have an excellent reason… I had a wonderful (late) b-day gift from my parents.. They found me a new car!!!! And since last week I had a ton of phone calls to make for the insurances and all, so I neglected a little my fic… I'm sorry for you all who are waiting for me to update, damn, I promise in the next chapter maybe a lemon flashback… Cloud and co will meet up with Yuffie and the rest of the crew… Vincent will meet Cid, of course, ans so begins a new relationship… See ya in the next chapter!!!!


	5. Cosmo Canyon

Cosmo Canyon

When they landed at Costa del Sol, Cloud's party surely did not hoped to find the Professor Hojo dozing off in the middle of a dozen of pretty girls in bikini… It didn't took a lot to make him talk, so in no time they were going toward North Corel. The mountains seemed familiar to Cloud, he felt like he was in his element. Yes, definitively, it was relaxing to be here, to walk in the wind… They reached the Mako reactor and North Corel quite quickly but they received a rather cold reception. Barret was bullied by the town's people as the small group made his way to the tramway. Then the black man told his story, and Cloud discovered that Nibelheim wasn't the only village which went down in flames because of the Shinra… Somehow he and Barret were alike, they had passed through the same ordeals.

Thinking they could blow off some steam at the Golden Saucer, Cloud lead the team to the Ghost Hotel. Barret left them alone, and that's when the real trouble began. As they were wandering through the Golden Saucer, meeting on the way with a strange cat-mog fortune teller, they discovered that a murderer was killing the employees and the customers in the battle square… And when Cloud showed up, well, Dio captured him and the others, thinking they were responsible for those horrid acts. The next thing they knew, it was that they were in jail, in the middle of the desert… The old Corel Town. A town full of memories for Barret, who told the others why the townspeople were so harsh with him, how he had gotten his artificial arm. This tragic story made Aerith very sad, Tifa too fell silent and they all went out to breath some fresh air.

The neighbourhood was not very reliable, composed of thieves and murderers, so the party had to constantly watch their back or they would surely lose some gil in the process. Walking around helped them greatly, though, when they heard that the boss of the place could help them to get out. Unfortunately, the person they were searching for turned out to be Barret's best friend and Marlene's father, Dyne Werron.

- Are you crazy or what!?!, yelled Barret, What are you thinking!?!

- I have nothing to live for… Eleanor and Marlene are waiting, Barret, he said wearily, I can't keep living like this, I have to go to them.

- Hey, listen to me!!! Marlene is still alive! She would be happy to see you, I'm sure…

- What? It means Eleanor is alone! So I'll have to kill her as well before going!

- WHAAAA??? I won't let you!

Barret did not have the time to react when Dyne fired a Molotov at him. Cloud tried to help, but the black man insisted on settling this alone. It hadn't been very difficult and after the fight, Dyne wobbled back to lean against the wall. Barret looked down at his feet. A pendant was shining in the sunset.

- Give it to Marlene…, Dyne rasped

- What are you… Dyne! Listen! Y'don't have to do this!

- Eleanor can't wait alone in the Lifestream, Barret, and my hands are too stained with blood to hold Marlene anymore. Take care of her, please…

- DYYYYYYYYYYNE!!!!!

And Dyne jumped over the edge of the cliff, falling silently toward the afterlife.

********

- Goddamit that brat stole my gil!!!, yelled Barret

- Again!!!, added Tifa

Cloud looked at his own gil and growled. That ninja girl just had taken 200 gil from him as well… that does it. Scanning the nearby trees, he located her not far and she seemed to count her loot, not even bothering to check if she was safe. Slowly and silently, the blond made his way to the tree and use the cross slash. The ninja stumbled down, crashing on the ground. The girl jumped to her feet, glaring at Cloud.

- You spikey headed jerk!!! You sneak up on me because you can't beat me, huh? C'mon! Let's go one more time!

Raising an incredulous eyebrow, Cloud retorted he wasn't interested.

- You're really scared, aren't you?

- …… petrified.

- Humph! Very well, I'll leave, then, REALLY!

- Wait a sec-

- You want me to join ?, she cut him

- Not exactly but-

- Alright! Let's go!

Cloud sighed, turning his to go back to the buggy. He just wanted his money back… The ninja girl ran up to them.

- Hey, wait! I haven't tell ya my name yet! I'm Yuffie Kisagari! Pleased to meet ya! And who're you? Where are we going?

Sighing, cloud got into the buggy and drove to Gongaga, where they met again with the Turks, and this time, Reno was out for revenge. After AVALANCHE fought it's way to the small town, they learned with stupor that the reactor had exploded few months ago, killing most of the people working there. The sight was terrible. The houses were reduced to vulgar huts, the surroundings reminding of an bad catastrophic film… They wandered through the town, searching for the inn to rest up for the night. The next day, Cloud needed a break and woke up early, wanting to have a look at the reactor. When he came back, Aerith was waiting for him. But a man outside of his house suddenly called him.

- Wait! Young man!, he said, The glare in your eyes… were you in SOLDIER? Did you know a young man, about your age, named Zack? My son… left us for SOLDIER years ago, and we have not heard of him since…

The name was oddly familiar to Cloud, so he answered that he might have known him. But he could not remember more… and a little throbbing in his head started to warn him that if he was to try it some more, he would deal with a rather harsh pain. Aerith, on the other hand, turned and ran up to the inn, locking herself in the girl's room. Naturally, Cloud ran after her, but all he could hear was Aerith's sobbing. Barret and Red XIII, woken up by the noise gathered near the door to try to find out what was going on. Finally, Tifa and Cait Sith came out of the small room.

- Can you tell me what the hell is going on, here?

- I don't know, but she said something about meeting her ex-boyfriends parents, and that she couldn't tell them he was dead.

- That's terrible… Poor Aerith, whispered the beast.

Cloud walked out, leaving the rest of AVLANCHE to deal with that. Somehow he felt he should not interfere. In fact, he felt guilty. But he could not find out why. Anyway, they had to go on, to move quickly because the Turks were obviously on their track, and Sephiroth would not stop, either. When Yuffie emerged from the bedroom with Aerith, they were all ready to leave.

*******

In a second Cloud was down. His sword fell from his hands and he collapsed. Tifa and Yuffie beat down the last enemy before helping out Cloud. The blond had been hit right in the forehead and seemed to suffer a lot. His nose was even bleeding, so Aerith cast a light cure spell to heal him.

- Oh, Cloud… Are you all right?, the flower girl asked worriedly

- Yeah, yeah, the blond answered, wiping off the blood with his hand

- ?$$?*&&%?%?%#!!!! That damn thing is broken!

- Then it's no use to curse over it, calmly retorted Red XIII, And besides, my home is right here…

They looked in the horizon, in the rock face was shining the lights of Cosmo Canyon. Cloud stood up and started to lead the gang toward the caved stairs. The gate was in sight, the gate and a strange golden light… The light soon became blinding and he felt drawn to it, gladly surrendering to it. Aerith caught him in mid fall, calling Barret for help. Red and Cait climbed the stairs hurriedly to clear the way.

- Jake! Jake!

- Nanaki! You're back! Bugen-

- Please! You have to let my friends pass…

- We have a serious problem, here, sir!, pleaded the plushy cat

- Oh, gosh! Is he hurt?, Jake exclaimed when he saw the limp form in Barret's arms, This way! The elder will surely know what to do!

The gang was pushed into a house, where an old man was writing. He immediately asked that the blond was laid on the bed. He brought up some tissues to sponge the blood coming out of his nose, and when he noticed the numerous cuts and bruises…

- Has he been hit on the head?

- Just minutes ago…, answered Tifa, but he was okay! Aerith healed him, he just had a nosebleed, that's all…

- No, I mean before, maybe some years ago. That scar, there… It's very wide, almost invisible…

- He was in the Shinra army before, maybe he was hurt during a mission?, proposed Aerith.

- It could be the problem. I am pretty sure this wound here caused him to fall into a deep coma. In any case, we'll have to wait until he wakes up. For now, Nanaki, why don't you go up to see Bughen? He will be very happy to see that you're back!

Nanaki nodded and left. The elder reassured Cloud's friend, saying that he would look over him and tell them when he would be okay. Barret, Tifa, Aerith and Yuffie left for a different direction. The flower girl preferred to stay near the eternal flame, looking at the darkening sky, when Nanaki came back with an old man. He presented him as his grandfather. Aerith smiled. She knew she had to trust the old man, he would show her the way.

********

Cloud flopped back on the bed, clutching his aching head. It was less painful, but still, he could not get up just yet. Tifa had come to tell him that Aerith and Cait Sith were with Bughenhagen in the planetarium. Nanaki was with him, though, providing anything that Hogan needed to help Cloud.

- Just rest, young man. No need to hurry. Those wounds take time to heal.

- Wound? I'm hurt?

- So you don't even remember when it happened? You have a large scar on your forehead, and since you don't remember, I assume you were in a deep comatose state after that. You never woke up in a hospital or a clinic before?

_Did I? Did I went into a coma before?_ A sudden flash passed through his mind, a blurry sensation of falling down, the abrupt slope, blood everywhere, rocks, pain… _Hospital… I remember waking up in… I remember… I… can't… remember…_ He clutched his head again, sitting up on the bed wearily.

- …I… don't remember.

- Maybe grandfather could help you, he's good with memories. While you were sleeping, you cried a lot. Did you dream of anything? It could help you remember…

- I was seeing myself when I was young, when father was still with us. I think he was talking to me, though, I just wanted him to hold me but he left me alone… Alone in the cold rain…

Nanaki bowed his head, uttering a low groan.

- Ho ho ho!!! You're still thinking that low of your father…

Bughenhagen was standing in the doorway with Tifa and Aerith. He walked over to the beast and patted his head.

-  I see it's time, then. Come with me, both of you. There is something you need to see, Nanaki.

End

Author's notes

First thing of all: SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!

*Try to avoid all the printers, microwaves, toaters and cactus flying everywhere* I really have an excuse, though: I had been hospitalised for four days. I had a terrible appendicitis attack, so they kept me there and they stuffed me full with antibiotics. That way they avoided the surgery. But gawd! It knocked me out cold for a week! I'm okay now. I do hope you're not too angry at me. And Lauren, could you e-mail me? It's been a while… Anyway, I hope you'll still be with me for the next chapter: The shadows of Mount Nibel.


	6. The shadows of Mount Nibel

The shadows of Mount Nibel

Yuffie burst out laughing at Cloud, who, exhausted after his trip inside the Gi cave, was asleep head first on the steering wheel. Barret just sighed in defeat, lifting the young man to sit him on the back seat, Cait Sith being on the recharge in the trunck. Then, all of a sudden, Nanaki came running down the stairs.

- Wait! Wait! I have to go with you!

Tifa smiled and offered him a seat, and to her surprise, the red beast curled against the blond, saying that it would prevent a bloodshed. Both Tifa and Aerith 'humphed' indignantly, glaring at each other as they sat down. Nanaki explained why he decided to join, to see the world, to understand the world. The ride was uneventful, Cloud did not wake up at all and for once it seemed that he was sleeping peacefully. Yuffie, however, found the ride too bumpy and complained almost all the time, until Barret finally got the best of her in a curve. After that, the silence fell. The summit of Mount Nibel was slowly enveloping them.

*******

- It can't be… Nibelheim should be burnt to the ground!, exclaimed Tifa, It should be- Cloud? Cloud are you alright?

- This… is much more terrible than anything I could have imagined, the blond whispered

- Wha? You mean that Shinra covered the incident?

Cloud nodded silently. They decided to go for a tour, and with awe they discovered that everything seemed in place, and the people there were swearing nothing happened in the last past years. This was very strange. As strange as the black cloaked men roaming around the town. Most of them were completely insane, rambling and raving the same words over and over again… After settling themselves at the Inn, the blond looked out the window, staring at the huge mansion up north; the Shinra Mansion. He felt drawn to it, and the more he was staring, the more he felt detached from himself.

- Earth to Cloud!, yelled Yuffie, Gawd!!! If you still tired, go t'sleep…

He did not answered, just walked quietly to his room and closed the door. A soft click was heard as the door locked, but the blond did not seem to be bothered at all.

- _I finally have some time for you…_, a soothing voice called,_ Come to me, handsome…_

Cloud's arms opened to welcome that presence once again. Sephiroth let the younger man embrace him, then allowed him to unzip his pants. Cloud, completely lost within himself, drawn by a inside force, by a strong flame since long forgotten, kneeled before the silver haired man. Sephiroth, however, did the same, brushing his gloved hand across the blond's cheek.

- _Look at me… Lover…_

Then he tilted Cloud head up and bent down to claim his lips, pushing him toward the bed, almost ripping off his pants on the way. The blond mewled, falling lifelessly on the mattress as the taller man devoured his throat, leaving trails of burning kisses along the way to his chest. The room seemed much more welcoming all of a sudden, the dimmed lights, and the soft, wonderfully arousing feeling of satin on his bare skin… Thin black ribbons wrapped around his ankles and wrists, tying him to the bed, to the mercy of Sephiroth sweet torture. A barrier shattered and Cloud hissed, arching his back to brush his now aching erection to Sephiroth's. That tongue was driving him crazy. The silver haired angel bent down to capture those soft lips again, parting his lover's buttock to settle his aching member in front of this tiny opening.

- _Say my name…_

- Sephiroth…

- _Yes… Louder…_

- Sephiroth!!!

Suddenly they were merged into one again, Cloud drowned by the force of pleasure, locked away from his own reason. The satin restrained him, enveloped him wholly, taking him high to the spiritual spheres through a powerful dance. All he was hearing was soothing words of undying love, a need of help. And the warmth of a feeling he thought he would never taste again… He trashed and screamed as Sephiroth made love to him, murmuring mysterious orders through this sweet talk. But Cloud did not care, for his whole being was craving and crying out for him, and only him, in a desperate need.

- _The Mansion… come to the Shinra Mansion…_

*********

Nanaki entered the small bedroom. Since an hour, now, the blond seemed awake and crying and had woken up the most of the gang. Only Tifa was still asleep and the red lion had be delegated to go and see what was going on. He pushed carefully the door and looked to the bed. Cloud was turning and tossing. By the way he was breathing, he was certainly having a terrible nightmare. Hoping on the mattress, he pushed his cold nose under his ear to wake him up._ Strange… what is that odd smell? _The blond's eyes opened, confused and unfocused.

- Cloud? What is going on? You're raving in your sleep again…

- Who's there?

- It's me… Red, the beast answered, Do you know where you are?

- No!!! Daddy Ro! 'm scared!!!

_I see… He's dreaming awake… Something tells me he's not totally himself right now._ He curled himself against the blond boy and, miraculously, Cloud closed his eyes to return to a peaceful sleep.

********

The Shinra Mansion still looked as creepy as it was in Cloud's memories. And foremost, he felt /he/ of all people should not be in there anymore. Something was wrong. Barret and the gang insisted on searching around to find some /treasures/, so he was stuck in there. In a lobby, they found a strange note, written by professor Hojo, talking about a Turk locked in the basement. Cloud succeeded in finding the safe number, unleashing the wrath of another specimen. But the safe did not only contained a monster, but also a key and a summon materia. In a way, it was very profitable. Now they had to find the basement. The blond knew very well where it was, though he did not know why. If possible, the basement was even more dangerous. On their way to the library, they opened a locked door, supposing that it was there the Turk was. But upon entering the room, they discovered with horror that it held only coffins, and only one was still closed. And a strange moaning was coming from it.

- I-I'm not too sure on that one…, whimpered Yuffie, Let's get out of here!

- That place gives me the creeps!, added Tifa

- Why don't you go see, Spikey-head?

- I must admit, started Nanaki, that I am not reassured…

- I predict a very, very unlucky day!!!, moaned Cait

Aerith just hide herself behind Barret, making Cloud sigh in defeat. He walked very slowly toward the coffin, cracking the lid open. His eyes widened in surprise; he expected to see a monster again, but it was a young man, maybe in his twenties, laying asleep on the red velvet. He was dreaming, sometimes twitching. He was cloaked in red, the rest of his uniform was black like his hair. He softly poked the sleeping man, who snapped his red eyes open and leaped out of his prison. The rest of AVALANCHE retreated in fear in the far corner of the room.

- Why did you disturbed my sleep?

- You were having a nightmare…

The man sighed heavily, settling himself back in the coffin.

- That place itself is the beginning of a nightmare… This is my punishment for the sins I committed. Though I appreciate your kindness, I cannot accept it.

- Indeed, whispered Cloud, That place is the beginning of a nightmare… Sephiroth had gone crazy here and now he is trying to find the Promised Land…

- Sephiroth? You know Sephiroth? Do you know a woman called Lucrecia?

Cloud shook his head.

- I just know he is with his mother, JENOVA…

The stranger leaped again to land at few inches of Cloud's face.

- Never say that again! JENOVA is not Sephiroth's mother! Lucrecia gave birth to him, therefore lost her life doing so… More nightmares shall come to me that I previously had now, for I could not save her nor help her son… I shall return to sleep and let the nightmares swallow me whole.

And with that he shut himself again in the coffin. Cloud tried to get him out, but failed, so they left, going for the library instead.

*********

- CLOUD!!!!!

- What do you think you're doing, pathetic little fool! Touching me with those dirty hands, not pure enough, you're not worthy of touching me!

- Urgh!!!!!

Cloud was hurled against a shelf, Tifa and the others could do nothing for him, since Sephiroth had cast a wall to prevent any exterior help. The silver haired man bent down, his face only an inch away from Cloud's, before cupping his chin with his gloved fingers.

- _The reunion… North past Mt. Nibel… If you wish to find out, follow me…_

The hand closed around his neck and Cloud began to choke. However, he could see the great warrior hesitate a little… but it didn't last long. The ex-General howled him to his feet hitting him hard with a swift punch in the stomach, making blood come out of the blond's mouth. And a maniacal laugh filled the air as he finished him by sending a materia square in the middle of his chest. Cloud doubled over, panting with difficulty. The wall was destroyed as Sephiroth flew out of the Mansion, and AVALANCHE gathered around their injured leader, casting a cure spell to heal him, but Sephiroth was very strong, and they had to support him to leave that creepy place.

Cloud was coughing and wheezing, could not breathe correctly and blood was still running down his throat. He suddenly forced Barret and Yuffie to stop, doubling over to vomit blood, and he collapsed on his side, holding his stomach painfully. Aerith, Tifa and Red were suddenly around him, asking him question after question, when a golden claw settled on his shoulder. The others reared back, fearing the wrath of the stranger, but the man only closed his disconcerting red eyes to murmur few words that AVALANCHE recognized as a Cure 3 spell. After few moments, he uncurled, taking deeper breaths and testing with his hand the area. Finally, the blond opened his eyes.

- Thank you Ae… ??? Anyway… Thank you, er…

- Vincent, the black haired man replied, Vincent Valentine. I only want to know one thing; if I go with you, will I meet a man named Hojo?

- Probably…

- Then, I'm pleased to meet you. But remember: he's /mine/.

End

Author's notes

Aaaaaah! It's goooooooood to be back!!! You cannot know how hard it was… Luckily, I had Sephy and Cloud to take care of me while I was sick… And I thank all the people who wished me to get well, your reviews really helped me. And Lauren, you are the best friend I've ever had. I hope you liked the lemon! Anyway, prepare for a major turn of event… Another love affair? Yes, yes, yes!!! Vincent and Cid will make acquaintance… And maybe even drink something else than tea together…

Sephiroth: Htress… Did I smelled lemon again?

Htress: Mayyyyyyybe.

Cloud: Oh gosh… I'll never forget that day…

Sephiroth: YOU WERE THERE?!?!?!?!?

Cloud: Believe me, I did not want to!!!! It was arousing, though, now that I think of it…

Sephiroth and Htress: CLOUD!!!

Huh… Anyway… Next chappie: When the unexpected happens…


	7. When the unexpected happens

When the unexpected happens…

Cloud and Barret sighed, Rocket Town was finally showing up. The mountain trip had been one hell of a ride, and as Cloud had warned them, it took a lot out of them. Aerith was exhausted, Vincent looked rather pale somehow, Tifa, Red and Yuffie were knocked out and they had no more Phoenix down to wake them up. The giant Mog that Cait Sith used was now occupied by the knocked out members. They entered the quiet town, going straight for the Inn. They all shut themselves in their respective rooms, all but Vincent, who sneaked quietly outside once more.

********

Cid Highwind was polishing his spear out on the porch, taking long drags out of his cigarette. The sky was cloudless tonight, and he was gazing absently at the huge metal tower that had been his dream. Yep, the night was calm and serein, nothing was out of the ordinary for the man the townspeople liked to call 'Captain'… Only a far squeal bugged him. That was souding like a Nibel wolf. And then he heard another similar cry, and another… Someone was really in trouble, and he knew very well that the wolves hunting at night were fierce and numerous. So he jumped in his boots and readied his spear, running toward the northern plains.

There was really a man there, that seemed to have the situation under control. However, as it was happening often in the area, another pack of wolves got out of the woods. The dark haired man was going to be outnumbered if he did nothing, so he jumped into action. He quickly noticed the blood everywhere, and the fact this stranger was not armed, except for his metal claw. Soon all the beasts were exterminated, and he had to face the most strange person he'd ever met in his life.

- Hey! Care to tell me what the hell passed through your mind t'go out in the middle of the night? You could have ended up six feet under, you f&%&ing numbhead!

The man turned sharply, glaring at him with his deep red eyes.

- Whatever the reasons are, I don't think you'll ever have the right to ask me of what it returns. Please understand that I had no choice in doing what I must to survive.

- No need to be angry, geez! I don't care about all that shit… It was, er.. rhetoric? Now, come on, let's head back to town. By the way, the name's Cid. Cid Highwind.

Vincent cocked his head to the side. _He is not afraid of me?_ And he gazed into the man's eyes, which they were amazingly blue, not as much bright as Cloud, more violet, in a way. A sharp prick in his chest also confused him. He followed Cid, albeit from a distance, but followed him anyway. He lead him to the inn, surprisingly, and Cid sat down on a bench of the bar.

- You didn't told me ya're name yet… I don't wanna buy a drink to a total stranger, even less if I don't know his name.

- Vincent. I'm Vincent Valentine.

********

The next day, Avalanche started looking for a new way of transportation. Which they found in the form of a small plane, the Tiny Bronco. The woman inside the house told Cloud to go look for the Captain, who was repairing the rocket. They did find him, in the cockpit. The pilot refused to lend them the Tiny Bronco, but when he recognized Vincent, he invited them for the tea.

- Shera!, he yelled upon entering the house, Shera! Godamned woman, never there when y'need her. Shera!!!

The brown haired woman entered by the back door, pushing up her glasses.

- Yes, Captain?

- We have guests! Make tea!

- Right away, Captain!

Cid then took his toolbox and went outside. Red XIII walked up to Shera, and while everyone was wondering why the pilot seemed so upset, he asked her what was the matter.

- Oh, it's my fault, really, she said, I am the reason why he could not realise his dreams of going into space… He's hurt, and I guess every time he sees me he sees the chance he missed of going up there. It's my fault, so I don't complain. But I am devoted to him, so maybe he will forgive me.

- Shera! Stop babbling and serve the tea!

- It doesn't matters, really…, stuttered Cloud.

- &?$%!!! Don't gimme that shit! Sit down and drink your ?%?%& tea!!!

And in less time to say 'tea', Avalanche obeyed. Really, that man was a real leader…

********

When Rufus arrived with the Turks, Cid was eager to go to the central place to greet the young President of Shinra. He hoped the space program would be launched again, so he was acting very carefully. But when Rufus told him he only wanted the Tiny Bronco to the Temple of the Ancients… He simply exploded, accusing Shinra of stealing the sky from him, refusing in giving him what he wanted. While they were arguing, Shera got out of the small house, looking panicked. She spotted Cloud and ran to him, telling him with dread that Palmer was trying to steal the plane. That does it, and Avalanche went up to beat the fat man once again. But he had succeeded in starting the Tiny Bronco, and it was out of control. Cloud, Vincent, Yuffie, Red, Tifa, Aerith, Cait Sith and Barret clung to it as it took off, flying up to the skies. The Shinra troopers started to shoot at them, hitting the tail and it started to fall down. Cid ran up and caught a hold of the left wing, climbing into the cockpit to redress the plane. However, it crashed into the sea.

Yuffie was prompt to react. She proposed to go to Wutai, what Cloud accepted since he had heard of the Wutaian's famous swords. A decision he was bound to regret, as well as everyone… The ninja took that opportunity to steal all of their materia. Well, useless to say that they chased her around the small town to retrieve it. As they were about to succeed, someone managed to kidnap her and Elena of the Turks. Well, Reno, Rude and her were apparently on a mission. Together, the two groups pursued the mysterious kidnapper to the Da-Chao monument… only to find out that Don Corneo was behind all this. Rapps was unleashed on Avalanche, and Corneo taken care of by Reno. After what they disappeared… So much for a favour… Now they could concentrate on getting to Sephiroth and the Ancient Temple.

They landed a little East of Gongaga and walked up to the only house. There they met with Jayson, a weapon seller who, unfortunately, had nothing to sell right now. They asked shelter for the night, but before going to bed, Cloud called everyone for a meeting.

- We need to go to the Ancient Temple before Sephiroth, he said, but I remember hearing that the Temple needed a key to be opened…

- The Keystone…

Everyone turned to look at Jayson. He explained that he already sold it to Dio, the owner of the Gold Saucer. So the next day at dawn, they were all gone for the amusement park.

********

Barret was ready to jump on the moogle and rip it off. The cat was in fact a façade for Reeve, a high-ranking administrator that had been reluctantly involved into this… he had taken Marlene and Elmyra with him, clearly announcing that they were hostages. But he did not seem like he could hurt them in any way. Marlene was chirping in the background when Elmyra assured them they were alright. But that did not reassured Barret for a second. Anyway, on Reeve advice, Cloud decided to stay for the night. During their travel, he had noticed that Vincent and Cid developed a strong friendship, and when the red caped man asked the pilot to go back to their room, he couldn't help himself but to smile.

********

Vincent sat up in his bed when he heard Cid growl. It was kinda late…

- Something on your mind, Highwind?

- Na, Vampy, just can't sleep…

- You're lying.

- ……… How the fuck can you tell that!, he exploded, Don't tell me you can read minds!

- I can't, but I was a Turk before. Why don't we go down for a drink?

So they both went to the bar and after smashing themselves, they returned to the bedroom, slouched over each other. Vincent had been the most talkative of the two tonight, he simply needed to. He was clinging to Cid, almost passed out because of the alcohol he had had. After all, the man slept 30 years alone in a coffin… The pilot was very slow to drag Vincent along, well, he was feeling better, talking to him had exorcise a lot of things in him. He was happy when the dark man was around, his company pleased him in more than a way. What he had told Vincent after he helped him to see clearly through the mess of his relation with Lucrecia. They both slumped on a bed, Cid under Vincent, to sleep the few hours left of the night.

- Chid?

- Yeah…

- Thanks… for everything. Feel better, now.

- I's great… Y'don mind me being… y'know… likin' you an' all…

- No, be sureofit… I… I think… I mean, I feel safe enough with you to know you won't do anything t'hurt me… wanna try…

Cid closed his eyes as Vincent continued to babble. Finally he too fell asleep.

*******

- Why me?!?, whined Cloud

- 'cause ya're da leader, answered Barret. Now go up there and wake'em up!

Cloud executed himself, a little afraid of what he could intrude on. He did not know why, but he could almost see them as a couple already. But the others, well, did not noticed at all. Anyway, he brushed his thoughts away as he knocked on the oak door. A rather gruff voice answered him.

- Wait a damn minute!

The blond opened the door, only to find Cid dragging Vincent back to bed. The red caped man, now without his cape /and/ shirt, looked like a wreck. Apart the numerous scars he was covered with, of course. His false arm was removed, too. Cloud suddenly asked what was going on, fearing that Vincent could be sick… But even if he was, that wasn't really a good moment to be out of commission.

- &%$?%&!!! You shouda have listened t'me!, Cid growled to Vincent. Vampy slept thirty ??#@*? years in a coffin and drinks like a Turk who just finished his mission… No wonder he's smashed /now/… Gimme ten minutes and I'll bring him down. You got it, drunkard? Ten minutes!

- Ten minutes…

- You two went to the bar?, asked Cloud

- Yeah… Don't make a fuss, Spiky. You should have come, too, y'know, to loosen a bit?

- Whatever… Be down in twenty minutes, and try to make him presentable. When we will board the Tiny Bronco, we'll put him in a corner so he can sleep the ride off. The temple is far from here, so he'll have the time to recuperate.

Cid smiled and sat Vincent on the bed, who only groaned before flopping back, totally wasted.

End

Author's notes

Pfiew!!! Finished! I couldn't resist to the sight: Vinny totally drunk! That's my kind of Vinny!^__^ The next chapter won't be that pleasant, though. See ya in 'Temple of a birthing God'


	8. Temple of a birthing God

Temple of a birthing God

The jungle. Humid, infested with poisonous bugs and desperately hot. Tifa, Yuffie and Cid were already slowed down by a jungle fever and Cloud refused to stop in fear of arriving too late at the Temple. They were walking since a few hours now, their goal was in sight. Suddenly, Vincent was in front of Cloud, ordering him to stop.

- Everyone is tired, he said. They will be of no use if we have to fight.

Cloud nodded, well, Vincent hadn't the habit of talking to him a lot, but when he did, it was always for a good reason. Slowly, Aerith and Red started to treat the injured and the sick while the spiky blond leaned against a tree. He was feeling a weird 'déjà vu' impression, like if it wasn't his first trip into the jungle, the Temple was looking like a mountain… He suddenly stood up and looked around him; everything had changed, he couldn't recognize the place anymore. Avalanche wasn't there anymore, but he was surrounded by Shinra troopers, and he was on a mountain. One of them looked at Cloud.

- _Kill him._

- No!

Vincent and Barret turned sharply at the sudden cry. Cloud was shaking all over and looked like he was totally out of it. The red caped man walked toward him but the blond backed off, screaming.

- Let him go! Let him go! I don't wanna fall! Sephiroth!!!

His hand was reaching for something to grab, he did not want to fall off the cliff, he couldn't… His head was throbbing so much… Cloud fell to his knees and grabbed his head, hearing someone calling his name softly. Aerith forced him to lay down. Bending down over him, she just put his hands on his temples and whispered softly. Immediately a cool breeze blew in the forest and a green light enveloped Cloud, who went totally lax. His eyes stayed open, though.

- What happened to you, Cloud? What happened to Sephiroth? What are you seeing?

- Miniki… Island… I remember a mission there… Someone tried to kill the General… On the mountain… He was sick… And I was shot… Fell… So long… It hurts…

- Shhh… It's alright, now, just sleep, okay?

- Well, I think we know now how he got this injury… stated Vincent.

Aerith nodded.

- Just like the elder at Cosmo Canyon told us. Cloud said he fell, but from where?

- The Miniki Island's mountains are F?&?%& high, Cid interrupted. If that Spiky head fell off those cliffs, no wonder he's gotta bump like that. Even bet he was out of it for a while…

- Yes… Aerith continued, I can sense old wounds, painful reminders, there, a row of shots (she was pointing the abdomen), and look at his arm, it's all scared! But the worst spot of all is here. A sword cut.

She drew a small line on his sternum, just beside the heart. Vincent came back near Cid and pushed him down. Tifa and Yuffie were still asleep, he suggested to take a nap, so everyone would be ready and rested before continuing their journey. What they did. Well, with that breeze, it was easier to breath now, and the beasts seemed to have disappeared for a moment. The camp was prepared and Avalanche used a couple of hours of rest desperately needed. One by one, they finally woke up, but Cloud was the last one to emerge from his magic-induced sleep. By the meantime, everyone was informed of Cloud's regression, but they weren't able to make him talk anymore. In silence they reached the Ancient Temple.

********

Aerith was really sad to see this. She held Tseng's hand while preparing a powerful healing spell. The Wutaian relaxed when he felt the warmth again, but stayed slumped against the pillar, hardly breathing.

- Go… Stop him, the Keystone is in place. I will stay here…

- I know you since long enough… Why don't you quit, Tseng?

- I can't. Reno wouldn't forgive me… Go, Aerith, and thank you for all.

Cloud and the gang then stepped on the altar. They slowly disappeared into the ground, swallowed by the wisdom of the Ancients.

********

Sephiroth was there, Cloud was certain of it. How could he be insensible to that powerful aura? That cry, that call… Aerith passed a hand in front of his eyes, cutting his trail of thoughts. The blond was attracted by that voice, the rest was meaningless to him, he wasn't hearing anything but His voice. He ran up the narrow path, avoiding the rolling rocks swiftly and found himself staring at a small pound. Without even knowing it, he was diving in. When he reopened his eyes, he was in a large room where the walls were covered with pictures. Golden sun and mystic stars, it was shining from everywhere, even the ceiling was bright with the reflect of gold. Cloud suddenly found himself sprawled on his back, trying to get his breath back; that damn jungle fever was clinging to him for a reason he ignored.

- Ah… Finally, here you are.

The blond tried to move, but soon find out he couldn't. He watched with dread Sephiroth walk up to him, bending down right next to his face, his silver hair hiding both faces. Without any further explanation, Sephiroth kissed him harshly. Cloud was dumbstruck; what was it he was feeling right now? Part of him wanted him to continue, the other to stop… Unconsciously he had given into the kiss, not understanding anything.

- Let's see how you feel like…

_Feel like???_ Cloud's heart started to freak out at the thought. Feel like? Did he mean he wanted…? Did he said?!? The blond tried desperately to struggle free, it was clear the part of him that didn't want the kiss in the first place had won the battle. He was scared, now. Out of his wits. The room was too hot suddenly, the only sound that got out of him was a pitiful moan, and little did his gasps to stop the man above him from carefully removing his clothes. He felt a slick tongue lapping at his abdomen and shuddered in disgust and fear.

- I must admit… you taste good.

The next thing he knew was that he was suddenly turned on his stomach, and the pain that followed was enough to make him cry out in agony. The man above him panted in delight, enjoying the cries, so he thrust harder to hear more. What Cloud did, praying for it to end quickly. He felt a rough hand tangle in his hair, but the soothing didn't last; Sephiroth yanked it up harshly, pulling his head up.

- Tell me… what is he planning?, the silver haired man whispered

Cloud howled in pain and fright, that man above him couldn't be Sephiroth, the Sephiroth he knew would never… do that to a friend. His mind was scanned now, and the harsh thrusts he was on the receiving end of were destroying him, for his body was reacting to it. It was cruel, Sephiroth was torturing him, clawing his back, pushing his face into the ground, tearing his mind apart. In the end Cloud was screaming at the top of his lungs. Finally, the darkness had pity of him and welcomed the blond into his embrace.

*********

Vincent stopped at the entrance. Something was wrong. He and Aerith had finally reached the decorated room, but… something was emanating from here and Vincent, with his experience as a Turk, immediately reacted to it. He stopped the flower girl in the hall, telling her not to come in yet. He scanned the room with his piercing red gaze, gun raised, all his senses on alert. In a corner, though, he caught a dreadful sight; Cloud was curled on himself, completely nude and covered by bruises and blood. His face was swelled and his whole body twitched at each movement Vincent was doing toward him. The red caped man kneeled beside his leader, picking up the scattered articles of clothing lying around, then, very gently, he called Cloud.

- Cloud? Do you hear me?

The blond twitched but otherwise didn't give any signs of recognition. Vincent had seen that type of behaviour only once… He immediately unclipped his own cape to cover Cloud with it. He felt the blond starting to hyperventilate, his eyes regaining a consciousness and a deadly flash of hurt.

- Cloud?

- Vincent!?! *Huff… huff…* Vincent, please…, he pleaded weakly, get him out of my head… *huff*

- Here, drink this, he said holding out a potion, I'll help you with the rest.

Quickly he helped Cloud to get back into his clothes, and after he called Aerith. The flower girl all but cried out when she saw the blond, scowling and constantly asking what had happened. Soon after partially healing Cloud, she had her answer, a vision…

*******

- _The black materia… Ultimate black magic… Yes! I will finally be free!_

- Sephiroth! Stop this madness!

Tseng was standing in front of Sephiroth. The silver haired man backed off a little, a flash of recognition dancing in his eyes. The Turk saw it and thought it was the time to advance, however, it proved to be a very wrong decision for he found himself impaled on the Masamune. It carefully retreated, though, and Sephiroth looked at his friend with dread in his eyes.

- _No! You woke her up!_

- No one will stand in my way!!! Not even my own son…

Tseng startled; that did not sounded like Sephiroth at all. He saw the silver haired man trudge to the small altar at the back of the room, then, all of his manners disappeared when he started to laugh hysterically.

- With that, I could become so much more… A God! I'll destroy those lowly humans and become a God to rule them all!!! Mwahahahahahaha!!!!

*********

Sephiroth stood up shakily, leaning heavily on his sword. Vincent was suddenly in front of Cloud. But the silver haired man did not seemed to be aggressive at all. In fact, for the first time, Aerith believed that it was the real man trying to talk.

- _The ultimate black magic… I must have the black materia… Keep it for me._

Then he was gone. Cloud suddenly burst out laughing. Aerith and Vincent explored the altar, discovering that the small temple displayed there was in fact the key to get the black orb. It was decided quickly that Avalanche was better to get it before Sephiroth could send a clone inside. Cait Sith was delegated for the job, after all, he was only a robot…

They got out of the temple, Cloud still giggling, and maybe an hour later, they saw it shrink to the size of a normal materia. The blond almost dived in the pit to get it, snatching it away. Aerith followed him, she had a sinking feeling about this. A shadow loomed over them. Cloud found himself torn apart again; one part of him wanted to give him the black materia, the other, well, was against it. He struggled with himself, the silver haired man smiling, /calling/…

- No!!! Get out of my head!!!

Against his will and without knowing why, though, Cloud ran up to Sephiroth and gave him the black materia.. His head was throbbing so much he couldn't think or see anything very clearly. Someone grabbed his shoulders and he cried out, panicked, hitting with strength Sephiroth, trying to make him go away.

- _You gave it to her! I told you to keep it for me! Get it back!_

- Cloud!, Aerith shrieked, What are you doing!!!!

Vincent was soon on him, and, seeing that there was no other choice, he grabbed his gun and knocked him out. Cloud fell on his knees, unmoving. He was out cold, and would stay that way for several days.

End

Author's notes

Here it is!!! Twisted, no? Did you noticed who is the real Sephiroth and who is JENOVA? See you in: Aerith' destiny. O_o That's sounding like someone's gonna die… I don't know why…?


	9. Aerith's destiny

Aerith's destiny

_Everything was so calm, yet so disturbing. Aerith was talking to him in her sweet tone, smiling and laughing all the time. 'Don't worry', she said, but he had very good reasons to. Sephiroth wasn't far behind…_

- _I will stop him, I know I can. Be strong Cloud. Let me handle it._

_She laughed lightly then turned to disappear into the forest. Cloud couldn't move or call, the forest itself seemed to shield him in a thick cocoon, preventing him from following Aerith. He was still that powerless when Sephiroth landed on the same road, looking at him with a strange expression._

- _You have to come, or else you know what I could do… You know I can't stop it…_

Cloud watched him sadly turn away from him… 

********

Cloud turned and tossed in the bed, crying out in his sleep. Sweat was running down his temples, his body was reacting violently to the fever he was victim of. However, he was not alone. Cid and Yuffie had reacted the same way, falling unconscious few hours after they left the Temple. Tifa picked up the washcloth laid on his forehead to soak it again in cold water. It seemed to work and Cloud clamed down. A rustle of cloth behind her made her sigh.

- Vincent…

- I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that…

- Vincent, he is sick. Knocking him off was the best way to protect Aerith in the moment. Go back to sleep.

The red caped man walked back the way he had come, returning to his room to lay back at Cid's side. Well, Yuffie was sleeping soundly and Vincent would surely be up before her the next morning… The pilot sighed, startling him. He thought he was asleep.

- What's bothering ya?

- I shouldn't have hit Cloud like that… Sephiroth, I think, no, I am sure, Sephiroth raped him in the Temple. That's why he went berserk.

Cid paled dangerously. Sephiroth had raped Cloud? It took him several minutes before assimilating that information.

- That F?&*ing bastard Sephiroth controlled him!!!

- Cid, I… I need to speak to you. I need to talk to someone… I know Sephiroth, don't call him that, please, I know him from the very first day of his life. I knew his mother, too, and she's not JENOVA… her name was Lucrecia.

Cid sat up in the bed and lit up a cigarette, nodding to his mate. Vincent seemed anxious as he talked about that woman, and the torments she endured to give birth to her son. He could read between the lines; Vincent had loved this woman with all his heart, and was still feeling guilty about her death. From the very beginning of his life, Sephiroth was treated as an experiment, a specimen. Vincent was feeling pity for him. When he finished, Cid brought him closer.

- Vincent… why are you telling me all this?

- Because… when Hojo found out I loved her, he shot me and transformed me into this… He said that way, I would never be able to reach her again, even in death.

- How so?

- He… he implanted demons in me and transformed my body into an immortal… parasite… I need blood to survive, and if I don't hunt when the need is here, the demons will take over my body and hunt until the hunger is no more… I fear that I could hurt you without wanting it, sometimes I hear them whisper to kill… Hojo turned me into a monster! How can you love something like me?

To prove his point he held up his golden claw. Cid looked at it, then took hold of the metal prosthesis before kissing it. Vincent's eyes widened in shock and tears fell down his cheeks that Cid kissed away, too, before pulling him toward his chest gently.

- Vincent… I don't care 'bout all that shit. I care about you. Let go of the past… F?%&, thirty years in a coffin with only nightmares to keep you company… It's time someone shows you a little gentleness. Your demons can try to hurt me, I swear I won't let them hurt you anymore.

Vincent whispered something incomprehensible  and Cid smiled, cradling the dark-haired man as he wept his past. Someone in this world still cared about him.

********

Cloud's eyes slowly opened. The first thing he saw was a patch of black. After few minutes his sight adjusted and he recognized Barret. Tifa wasn't far behind, too. He immediately recalled what had happened with Aerith and Sephiroth… That was an awful memory and he almost began to freak out again, but Tifa brought him back to reality.

- Cloud… C'mon, get a hold of yourself, we have a problem right now. Aerith has left for the Sleeping Forest. It's on the Northern Continent… She wants to stop Sephiroth by herself! We have to help her!

- I don't know if I can continue this…, Cloud whispered back, buried his head into his hands, I had no control…

- Don't worry 'bout that, interrupted Barret, If ya're going to do anything stupid, we'll stop ya, /again/.

Cloud thanked his friends and got out of bed. In no time they joined the rest of the group and jumped into the Tiny Bronco. The sea ride was very long, about one week and a half, time that everyone took to rest up. Everyone but Cloud. He was constantly walking around the small airship in a sort of daze, sometimes whispering to himself. It hadn't escaped to Tifa or Vincent's attention, making them worry a lot. Tifa because she did not know what was going on with him and Vincent because he knew… Of course the black haired man did not tell anyone but Cid about what had happened in the Temple. When they landed on the Northern Continent, Cloud seemed to regain his energy, giving himself in all-out attacks against the local monsters. Finally they made it to Bone Village, the sleeping forest wasn't very far…

*********

The Forgotten City… Houses of Ancients full of confusing knowledge. Avalanche was astonished before the quiet sight. Nanaki was the most impressed and everyone was talking loudly, exploring the abandoned shells in hopes of finding Aerith, but with no avail. However, they did find some rare materias, and even what could be called an Inn. They hit the beds rather quickly after that tiring search. Vincent felt the hunger rising in him, and when everyone was sleeping, he left quietly in search of something to kill. He found a Vlakorados lurking not far from the village and the need immediately overwhelmed him. Without even taking out his gun, he threw himself on the beast, his eyes glowing like a fierce fire. He avoided the small but deadly claws and gripped firmly it's neck with his mythril prosthesis. Quick as lightning, his fangs pierced the main blood vessel. The next seconds were blurry for him as he slid to the ground, completely exhausted. He certainly didn't expect to be picked up by someone.

- Cid?, he asked weakly

- Yeah… Your eyes are back to normal, I see… D'you need a hand?, he looked at the body lying next to Vincent, At least you didn't make a mess like the other time…

Vincent smiled and let the pilot stabilize him. Every time he went hunting he was feeling tired afterward. It would clear up in few minutes, he knew, but he let Cid do as he pleased. Anyway, he was tired of being alone. When they arrived, though, Cloud was up and seemed disturbed by something.

- I can hear her… I can… hear her…

And with that he began to walk out. Cid and Vincent woke up everybody, and they followed their leader into the main shell house. In the basement they found a crystal stairway, leading to a hidden crystal city below the surface… Cloud was standing just in front of a pool. And further, on a rock altar, Aerith was kneeled, praying. The blond jumped from rock to rock to reach her… The moment he took his footing on that sacred place, though, everything turned sour.

- Kill her!!!!

Cloud got out his sword, slowly… The whispered order was hurting him, the world was blurred apart for him and Aerith. The sword raised in the air, against his will, raised up over her head…

- Cloud!!!!! STOP!!!!!

Avalanche screamed in unison, breaking the spell and the blond fell back on his knees, the huge sword clashing on the stone altar.

- _Watch out!!! She's coming!!!_

Suddenly he looked up as Aerith opened her eyes, smiling to him. A dark form fell from above, a sharp edge outstretched toward the girl… Cloud was paralysed. He saw the Angel Of Death that night… Aerith never had a chance. The Masamune pierced her heart as Sephiroth hit the ground.

- _I'm sorry… Forgive me…_

Cloud caught Aerith and looked at Sephiroth, tears streaming down his face.

- How could you!  How could you… What are we going to do now! She'll never smile or laugh again! You monster!!!

- Hahahahahaha!!! Why are you crying? You can't cry, for you have no emotions, puppet! No one can stop me, now!!!

A part of JENOVA then leaped on the altar. Cloud, blinded by anger and sorrow almost killed it by himself before returning to his Aerith's lifeless body. Without a word, he gently took her in his arms and walked out past Avalanche, climbed the stairs and found himself outside the shell house. The small lake reflected the moon sparkling rays. He stepped into the water and at waist level, he let her go. Something broke in him at that time, and when he was pulled out of the water, he realised he almost drowned.

End

Author's notes

Hm-hm… I would rather say 'Sephiroth's notes'… Yes, this is me, Seph… You surely ask yourselves why I am writing those lines right now, ne? Well, it's for a good reason, or rather bad news; Htress is hospitalized. She had a relapse. Her appendicitis got to her again. She had surgery earlier today, so Cloud is with her, now. I should be going in a few, too. It's just a little word to tell you not to worry if the next chapter comes a little late… And please thank you to Nwing, who posted this chapter… (Forthose who don't know, Nwing is a friend of Htress). She would love to have a lot of emails, so if you want to cheer her up… It's a good moment to do so. Thank you.

Next chapter: Cloud's insanity.


	10. Cloud's insanity

Cloud's insanity

After being pulled out of the pool by Nanaki, Cloud and Avalanche left the Ancient capital to follow Sephiroth, determined to settle the score with him. There was no way he could get away with this. They travelled through the caves and crevices of the mountains, reaching Icicle Town completely exhausted. But the Inn was posing a major problem; they only had four beds. Cait Sith was disconnected and left in a corner.

- Okay, began Cloud nervously, I guess we'll all have to share…

Vincent bent down near Nanaki and whispered something.

- I will go with Cloud, the beast said.

- And I'll go with him!!!

Everyone looked at Cid and Vincent, who were pointing each other.

- What! I ain't sleepin' with fat man over there!, Cid said pointing Barret

Tifa sighed saying that she would go with him, and quickly, everyone got in bed to sleep. Cloud was the last one to fall asleep, and just before he did, he scratched Red's ears.

- Thank you, Nanaki… For keeping the nightmares away…

- Do you wish to talk about it?

- Maybe *yawn* tomorrow…

Red XIII watched the blond's eyes drift shut and curled on himself to sleep.

- As much as you hate it, you are still a child too, Cloud…

********

Left, right, left… After escaping Elena and the Shinra, and after learning how Ilfana and Aerith were captured by Hojo, Avalanche was riding down the slopes on snowboards. Until the trail ended, of course. Everyone went flying and they landed in a heap near a tree.

- &$?&!!!! I'm too old for this, damnit!!!, Cid yelled

- YAAAAAA!!!!!!!

Yuffie was running around, totally terrified. Vincent was trying to get to her, but she just kept on avoiding him. Cid burst out laughing at the sight; the ninja had Vincent's claws firmly entangled in her hair. It seemed that the artificial arm detached itself from Vincent's forearm when he fell.

- Get it out! Get it out!

- Stay calm, the dark haired man said, and don't move. I have to put my arm back in it to get it out.

After few minutes of struggling, Vincent succeeded in retrieving his arm (and freeing Yuffie's hair by the way…). And they were ready to face the cold wind of the great glacier. The snow was whipping at their faces, blurring their vision and making their ascension a living hell. They walked in the knee deep snow for hours, it seemed, when they finally reached a little house at the base of a high peak. They all rushed in, thanking the old man living there and gathering near the fire. Then, all of a sudden, Tifa stood up.

- Where is Cloud?!?

He was nowhere to be found.

********

The cold… the cold was biting his flesh, paralysing freeze… He was drowning, how come he hadn't see that source? He felt nothing but the sharp needle pricks of the water numbing his limbs.

- _Hold on…_

A hand grabbed his collar and Cloud was hurled out of the water, leaned against a blissfully warm surface. The wind and the cold were gone, only the warmth, now…

- _I will do everything in my power to be with you soon… Keep going… Bring the Black Materia to the Northern Crater…_

- C-c-c-cold…, was the only thing the blond could manage.

- _I can help for that._

The next thing he knew was that a warm mouth was on him, taking all the cold away.

********

Vincent burst open the door of the little lodge, Cid and Mr. Horzloff on his tail. He was carrying a frozen blond in his arms that he hurriedly took near the fire. Red was quick to sit on his lap and again the beast noticed that strange smell emanating from him. _What happened to him? Was he raped again? _ But his question should never been answered. The night passed, everybody took that time to rest so they would be ready to confront the Gaea's cliff. Cloud woke up so confused and nervous that he started to worry everyone. However, the ascension went fairly well this time, with the equipment and the good advices of Mr. Horzloff.

Cloud could see the crater, could sense now all the power of Sephiroth concentrated on him. The constant whisper of his voice in his head. The caves were full of monsters and howling wind. The whisper turned into a painful rumble, and Cloud fell on his knees. His skull was going to blow under the force of the attack. Tifa was soon on him, holding him by the shoulders. The scenery around them changed all of a sudden, and they found themselves in Nibelheim…

********

- Don't listen to him! He's trying to trick you again!

The fire was burning everything around them, and Sephiroth smiled sadly. He lifted an arm and Tifa was hovering above the ground, all her will and voice useless now.

- _You forgot? Or is something making you forget?_

- I don't… know what you're… talking about…

- _You tried to stop me, but you weren't… you weren't /him/… Wait a minute, you remember the picture?_

- Yeah…

- _There it is. Look, it wasn't you, Cloud, wake up, or you'll become her puppet! You have to believe me!!!_

- No!!! I can't believe you! I can't!!! It can't be true!!!

Sephiroth then made another switch in the decorum, showing the blond in his house with his mother and another person… A certain person with silver hair. They were taking diner, talking and Sephiroth seemed very happy, and Cloud was blushing a lot. All of a sudden, though, the blond yelled.

- I refuse to believe you!!!

- _Stop overprotecting him!_, Sephiroth yelled back,_ Don't you see it's hurting him?_

- What is going on…, the blond moaned pitifully

********

- Cloud! Are you alright?

The blond lifted himself from the ground, his shoulders shaking with mirth as he laughed insanely. JENOVA took that chance to attack Avalanche, taking advantage of the fact that Cloud was temporary hysterical and couldn't fight. After that, as if the creature itself was the reason of his disorder, Avalanche's leader slumped to the ground, unmoving. Vincent and Red were soon over him, but the moment the mythril claw touched him, he jerked up, a strange glow haunting his eyes. His hands were trembling as he reached for the black materia inside his belt. He tended it to Nanaki.

- T-take it. I don't know what I-I could do with it when I'll find him. Hehehe… Keep it safe for me.

- Be assured I will, the red beast answered.

- Wait! I'm coming with you! said Tifa

- I will accompany you, too.

Vincent and Tifa then joined Cloud as he began the last walk to his goal; to Sephiroth. The room where they ended was utterly beautiful. Condensed Mako was forming an overall wall of crystalline materia, reflecting the smallest amount of light. It was luminous and transparent, but Sephiroth was nowhere to be found. Cloud was looking around in a daze, suddenly feeling a numbing peace. It would only fade when professor Hojo stepped into the room with Scarlet and Rufus.

- Amazing… It seems that the 'Reunion' theory was indeed founded. All the clones gathered here… But only one succeeded. What is your number?

- I… I-I don't have a n-number… You said I was a f-failure…

- WHAT??? Only the failure made it here?

- Give me a number, professor…

- Hmph! You don't deserve any, failure… It wouldn't be surprising if even Sephiroth was showing up today!

Rufus and Scarlet stepped in the centre of the place, looking greedily at all the Mako.

- So /this/ is the true Promised Land, after all, the VP said in a awe

That's when Cloud began to hear him, clearer than before… He turned and turned, calling Sephiroth's name. Then, curiously, Nanaki came with the Black Materia he gave Cloud. Tifa couldn't believe what she was seeing, and tried to warn the blond that he was being controlled by Sephiroth.

- Cloud! Cloud! What are you doing?!?

But Cloud didn't hear her. His body was floating in the air, his head balancing lifelessly, like a puppet whose string were loosened.

- Sephiroth? Sephiroth, where are you? I'm here, and I have the black materia… Show yourself to me…

In less than a second he was howled up to the ceiling, into an intertwinement of vines. In the centre of that vine labyrinth was a Mako cocoon, and inside was the one and only Sephiroth. The ex-General seemed asleep. Cloud hugged sadly the cocoon.

- I am here… I am here, finally…

The black materia passed through the Mako and Sephiroth absorbed it. In no time everything collapsed, a maniacal laugh was heard. JENOVA fell on them both, cutting all the vines and sending Cloud and Sephiroth in the gaping pool of Mako down below.

End

Author's notes

Oh Gosh… I'm so smashed right now… But at least I'm home, for good, now and I don't plan of falling sick for the rest of my life, do you hear? I swear, I'll /never/ go to hospital again. It's more scary than everything I've ever saw… *shudders* The only good point is that I have a few more days off. So I'll be able to fully recover (and writes a new chapter faster, too…) Oh, and Lauren, did change your e-mail address? I sent you two e-mails, but you did not answered… Could you email me? Thanks in advance, pal! See ya all in : The Lifestream.


	11. The Lifestream

The Lifestream

Sephiroth folded his wings around the blond, diving into the green pool of liquid below. He had failed. JENOVA had once again sealed him, but this time, she succeeded in locking his mind in the Lifestream. They traveled far down into the Planet, but Cloud's body refused to move. Sephiroth tightened his embrace, awakening the blond's spirit.

- Cloud… Cloud wake up…

- Seph… Seph… Help… me… voices… too many voices…

- Cloud… Listen to me!

- _He won't, he can't, the Mako is too strong for him._

Sephiroth looked around, that voice… It was so familiar. And it made him very sad, to know that his closest friend was here. Seeing him nowhere, he asked in a whisper where he was.

- _Right here, Seph. I'm here._

- Why haven't you left him? He's loosing his mind because of you!

- _I can't leave him because he doesn't allow me to! He doesn't remember who he is, you don't know how Hojo's experiments f&%$ed him up. He had just me to keep him sane, he needed me… But now, he have to let me go. He doesn't need me anymore. He needs you._

But before Sephiroth could do anything else, a set of tentacles gripped his throat. She was trying to command him even in the Lifestream. He fought, and felt another presence helping him, but his grasp loosened on Cloud, who drifted away in the green sea. Sephiroth's spiritual form was taken deeper into the Planet, screaming and struggling to break free. He watched with despair Cloud disappear from his view. The tentacles had disappeared, but the soothing presence had taken him in a locked part of the Lifestream, leaving him alone, with only a view to the world above to watch in agony the outcome of his madness.

********

- You bitch!!!!, screamed Tifa

The brunette lunged forward, slapping Scarlet square in the face, then turned on her heels to run on the canon. Barret's voice guided her as she jumped, grabbing the line falling from the huge airship. The ordeal had been terrible, she had really feared for her life. Then the Sapphire Weapon attacked, giving her a chance to escape. But only to fall on Scarlet.

A hand grabbed hers and Tifa was hissed on board. Barret welcomed her with a hug and guided her to the pilot… who was no one else than Cid Highwind himself. Everyone else was there, too, well except Yuffie who had shut herself in the bathroom. They welcomed her warmly. But one person was missing in that group…

- Cloud…

- Don't worry, I'm sure he's somewhere, started Nanaki, Grandpa should know something about this.

So they flew to Cosmo Canyon, where Bugen told them to go look for an southern Island named Mideel. The Island was surrounded by a dense forest, probably because of the Mako that was very near the surface, here. Red and Cid were with Tifa at the front while the others were following behind. The village was very rustic, the houses were made of wood, giving it a very calm appearance. Avalanche separated themselves in small groups to explore the area, searching around the numerous Mako pools for their leader. Cid and Vincent were going north, and they passed by an old man talking to another.

- That poor boy… I wonder if he'll go through. It's a shame, such a young age to die of Mako poisoning.

- It's been what, eight days now that we found him?

Cid immediately picked up his PHS and called everyone while Vincent was asking where that boy was now. In no time they all rushed to the clinic.

- Oh no!, gasped Tifa

She threw herself on the bed, cupping Cloud's face with her hands. Cloud did not moved, but his eyes opened and Tifa backed away. They were glowing even brighter than before, but without recognition. His face was terribly pale, his hands and ankles tied to the bed by restrains. He had a tube inserted in his mouth that was constantly draining  his stomach's content. A glowing green liquid was getting out. All Avalanche gathered around the bed.

- It's the worst case of Mako poisoning I've ever seen. We're draining the Mako from his system now, and we were forced to tie him down. He's incoherent and hallucinating constantly. He's trapped inside his own mind… Tammy, when he wakes up, make sure to give him water and immediately raise the bed.

- Yes, doctor.

As on cue, Cloud started to have violent convulsions, causing everyone to rear back. It wasn't pretty and Tammy had to push them out to let the doctor work properly. Avalanche left the clinic and went to the Inn, to pull themselves together. Tifa was stunned and couldn't believe it, and most of the team was in the same state.

- I suggest we stay here for a while, said Cait Sith, The Shinra high executives are at loss for the moment, trying to find a way to top Meteor. It should hit the Planet in about four or five months.

- We can't sit on our asses like that forever!, bellowed Cid, We have to do somethin'!

- We could stay a few days, then we'll leave.

- I will stay with him, stated Tifa, I can't leave him like that.

*******

So a week later Avalanche left Tifa to Cloud's bedside. The young blond was now awake, but the only things he could do were babble, sleep and… well, he was vomiting a lot. The poor boy was unable to keep down anything. They had had info about a certain type of Materia, the Huge materia. With Cid as their new leader, they had already pushed back the Shinra at Fort Condor, and were heading for North Corel. Cid, Vincent and Nanaki had succeeded in sneaking into the reactor, but they were at lost about what to do now to join the Shinra train.

- Let ol' Cid take care of the things!, the pilot said

Both Vincent and Nanaki couldn't guess what he had on his mind… They did jumped on the Shinra train, and after getting rid of the conductor, the breaks seemed to be unresponsive… In fact, the breaks didn't respond at all. And it was dangerously near the town, now…

- Chief! How do we stop?!?, yelled Vincent

- I don't know! I don't f*&?ing know! The damn *?%$#&*&?% breaks don't work!!!

The surroundings were defiling at an incredible speed. Even if he had been a Turk before, Vincent didn't like speed, he hated to admit it even to himself, but he was afraid, now. Red XIII was curled into a ball, his paws over his eyes while Cid was pulling the brake lever with all his forces. They were doomed. So if he was to die, at least…

- Cid!!!

He jumped next to the pilot and firmly seized his shirt, pulling himself on Cid. He was trembling as much as the wagon, Cid embraced him with an arm, keeping the lever down with the other. In a matter of minutes, they would hit the town… But suddenly, in a shriek, the train stopped. Cid was kneeled down, holding Vincent close to him when Red opened his eyes. The beast immediately came closer and asked what was going on with him…

- I think he's hurt or somethin', retorted Cid, could y'go and see if the others have a potion for his arm?

Nanaki immediately sprinted out. Vincent looked up into Cid's blue eyes, a little confused.

- I'm not hurt, Cid…

- I know that, Vinny. But I can't calm you down with him around, can I?

With that he brought Vincent close to him, kissing his forehead gently. He couldn't let the others know about their relationship, not now. So he reassured Vincent, talked to him softly until he fell asleep, and then lay him on the floor. When Barret arrived, all he saw was Cid smoking near an apparently unconscious Vincent on the floor of the wagon. They took him in the Highwind after receiving the thanks of the villagers. It was time to return to Mideel.

********

- They're coming!!!

The ground trembled, menacing to rip off under their feet. Tifa looked at Cloud, stupefied. For once he had said something with a certain sense. Doctor Stark helped the brunette to put Cloud into a wheelchair and they left the clinic in a hurry. Outside, Cid, Vincent and Nanaki had succeeded in making the Ruby Weapon leave the town, but the Lifestream wanted a way out, and it wanted it /now/. As they passed through the central place, the green river gushed out, trapping Tifa and Cloud, and they fell into the green.

********

I'm not supposed to be scared of anything 

_But I don't know where I am_

_I wish that I could move, but I'm exhausted_

And nobody understand how I feel 

Little Cloud held his father tighter, listening to what he had to say. The fatherly figure squeezed his son one last time and disappeared, and the young boy was left alone in the square of Nibelheim.

I'm tryin' hard to breath, now 

_But there's no air in my lungs_

_There's no one here to talk to_

And the pain inside is making me numb 

Cloud's spirit was split into parts. He was hurting. Where was he? Who? Why…? So much questions, so much voices, and no one to help him! Cloud curled into a ball. His father, 'let me go', 'be strong', 'I'll always be proud of you'… Young Tifa… 'I wanna go se mommy', 'get away, you freak!', 'will you be in the news?'… And Sephiroth… 'My mother is JENOVA', ' I was created… by Hojo'… Too many voices weighed on him, so he screamed. Doubt was seizing him.

_Try to hold this under control_

_They can't help me, 'cause no one knows_

_Now I'm going through some changes, changes_

_God, I'm so frustrated lately_

_When I get suffocated, save me_

Now I'm going through changes, changes 

He hadn't been in Nibelheim as a first class SOLDIER, Tifa showed him that. It was a dark haired man, friendly, smiling and social… He knew him, he was so familiar… His reunited self felt then a warm feeling as a green shadow separated itself from him. The shadow reunited with his spiritual form, and then Cloud finally recognized him.

- Zack!

Zackary Hoecken smiled and sat down on the square's water tower. Tifa started to disappear, too… He missed the company, he was alone, now. A ghostly figure then began to stand out far away… Sephiroth looked at him sadly as Cloud asked him why. Why him, why he couldn't resist to his call.

- The answer you seek had always been with you, protecting you, the silver haired man stated sadly.

With that he sat down near Zack on the water tower. Cloud looked down at his armoured arm and threw himself on Sephiroth.

Feelin' weak and weary 

_Walking through this world alone_

_Everything they say, every word of it_

Cuts me to the bone, and I bleed 

But the Nibelheim square disappeared, replaced by a deserted beach. The stars reflected the light of the man that stood there, melancholically listening to the sounds of the waves.

- You felt it, too, that night… Something would go wrong…

- Yes… But I did not want to believe it…

Sephiroth faded away in the night, his head downcast. Cloud found himself in the city of Midgar, on a moogle slide.

- Zack… Why?

- I tried to make it easier for you, I wanted to save you… But it turned a little sour, don't you think?

The blond tried to answer, but the dark haired man and the city fell into nothingness.

I've got something to say 

_But now I've got nowhere to turn_

_It feels like I've been buried_

Underneath all the weight of the world 

- Cloud!!! Cloud!!! Wake up!!! You can't die yet! You found your answer… Wake up!

Barret took Tifa out of the crumpled clinic, letting Tammy and doctor Stark work. The blond, probably soon-to-be late leader of Avalanche, was trying to survive. With almost no equipment, both of them were on him, making sure he was breathing and his heart beating. All of sudden, Cloud jerked up and started to tremble violently.

- No! We're loosing him!

I'm blind and shakin' 

_Bound and breakin'_

_I hope I'll make it_

Through all this changes… 

- ……… Sephiroth…

End

Author's notes

Hard for Cloud, no? How did you find that chapter? I tried a rather different style, I hope you liked this. The song is 'Changes' from Three Doors Down. The lyrics just make me think of Cloud every time I listen to it. And Lauren… I'm dying to see the first chapter of our common fic!!! See ya in: Painful reminders.


	12. Painful reminders

Painful reminder

Tifa smiled and covered the sleeping Cloud. The blond leader of Avalanche had gave them one hell of a fright at Mideel, but after the initial fever hit of his second Mako poisoning, surprisingly enough, he had started to recover. After two weeks he could get out of the clinic and walk around as he did before, but his stomach was still fragile, and his body needed rest desperately.

The brunette left the room quietly, closing the door of the cabin behind her. She left for the deck, where Cid and the others were waiting. Cloud had expressed a strange need to go back to Nibelheim. Vincent wasn't so sure about this, but he couldn't stop him from fully recovering his memories. Red XIII was extremely worried, too, because he knew that the blond was crying more often, for a reason that he ignored. Twice already had he came into his cabin to find Cloud weeping, but he was constantly refusing to talk about this and kept saying that it wasn't the time.

The Highwind landed in the Nibel plains after a few hours. Barret went to the Inn to prepare the rooms with Yuffie. Cloud was woken up and lead there, a little reluctantly because he really wanted to go in the Mansion. Tifa almost hit the reason into him and she managed to make him wait until the morning.

********

Something inside the mansion had changed, Vincent had to admit. It wasn't as dark as it as been in the years of Sephiroth's childhood. There was now something here refreshing the place, and Cloud seemed to search for it. The blond lead them to the lab, down the spiral staircase and he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, as did the rest of the group.

- The cells… they are… this way. I don't remember much but… the pain.

- You were held in there? But there is no…, Tifa wrinkled her nose, oh God, that must've been awful.

Cloud slid to his knees, leaning against the door of the cell and he closed his eyes.

- Zack and I… we were in there. He was always taking care of me, always, always talking to me… I remember the pain every time I was leaving him. Hojo… He did… he did… more than tortured me in every ways I could imagine. I guess Zack succeeded in breaking free, somehow and escaped with me… I remember waking up in a room, a woman was there and… and… Bugen! I was in Cosmo Canyon!

Nanaki came closer and smiled.

- Granpa told me about this. Please go on.

- We left… I was sick so he had to carry me most of the time. We traveled on a boat, then in a truck. That's when he talked about becoming mercenaries. We managed to get on the cliffs near Midgar and… and… Shinra troops were following us… I-I, oh my God!!!, he suddenly shriked, I got him killed!!!! He's dead because of me!

- Don't say such a thing, calmly said Vincent, you weren't in any shape to help him.

But Cloud was totally destroyed, hands over his head in shame.

- He was my friend and he died for me! And the worst part of it is that I forgot him and stole his identity! I feel so bad… Zack… I'm sorry… sorry…

Tifa bent down too next to the blond and put a hand on his forehead. The fever had gotten to him again. It had been happening off and on since they left Mideel, Cloud would suddenly  be hit by fever for an hour or two, then it would disappear. They helped the blond to get up and out of the mansion when Cait Sith informed them of the transport of the Huge materia from Junon to Costa del Sol by submarine. Without loosing any more time, they boarded the Highwind and set the course for Junon.

*******

- I can't… I just can't stand it!!! Cid, you drive this thing!

Cloud rushed out of the control room, a hand on his mouth and holding his stomach. Red XIII and Tifa followed him, hell he was green. Cid began to laugh, sitting on the pilot's chair while the others took the hostages in another room. Only Vincent stayed and took a seat near him, getting the torpedoes ready to launch on the Shinra submarine. They grinned at each other and…

- Let's go!

It didn't take ten minutes and the sub was down. Cid, with his pilots skills, and Vincent, being a sniper, formed one though team to beat. But not when Yuffie, Barret, Tifa, Cloud and Nanaki decided that they had had enough. Both the ninja and the ex-SOLDIER were beyond the motion sickness, now.

- That's it!, yelled Barret, if you two are ridin' this thing wild again, I swear I'm goin' to lock you up with Spiky head and the brat!

- We couldn't avoid all the torpedoes, sorry, Vincent said softly, trying to look like he really wanted to apologize.

In fact, he had had a great time. Driving a machine with Cid was fun, he loved that and he had completely left his habitual behaviour, laughing and smiling to what was going to happen… He was feeling alive again. When they landed on the solid ground, though, Cait informed them that the Turks were going to Rocket Town to launch the rocket…

*******

Cid was staring out since he woke up. Space… Infinite blackness, wonderful sparkles of light, the Planet… The silence and quietness of the void, his dream had come true. He only stopped staring when he heard Vincent stir up. The shock of the take off had knocked them out, but Cid had checked both him and Cloud so they were ok, just out cold for a moment. The vampire slowly lifted himself to his feet, then his mate gestured to come closer and both looked out the porthole. The pilot passed his arm around Vincent's waist, and the dark haired man's claw did the same.

- You all right?, the blond asked softly

- With you, always, Cid. In your dream even more…

Vincent buried his head into Cid's neck, enjoying the physical contact. With Cloud still out of it and the others on the Planet… they finally had time for that.

So caught between their mutual heartbeat, they did not notice Cloud, wide-eyed on the floor. The spiky haired blond felt suddenly hurt by what he was seeing, holding his left arm painfully. /_'Shh… It's alright I'm here…' 'I know, hold me, Sephiroth' 'I love you'_'/ He fell back on the floor, startling both lovers and suddenly Vincent was lifting him up.

- Where are we?, Cloud asked, dismissing the painful memories

- We're in space!

- And the Huge materia?

- Still up there…

- I'm going. Cid, stay tuned on the PHS.

- Hurry up, kid. We haven't that much time before the collision.

Cloud wasn't very long, but it was enough for Cid and Vincent. Obviously, the blond thought when he briefly glanced at a flustered-looking Vincent, they took that time to practise some very practical CPR manoeuvres… Anyway, they hurried to the escape pod, and oh surprise, one of the oxygen tank exploded, trapping Cid under it. Both men tried to get him out, but they lacked strength. And at everyone's surprise, Shera came to the rescue, the three succeeding in lifting the heavy metallic debris that held the pilot prisoner. And so, Cid Highwind finally apologized to the woman, who, if she hadn't done her job well in the first place, wouldn't have saved his life twice.

********

Once again the team had to ride in submarine, to search for a key this time. After their rather harsh landing, they went to Cosmo Canyon. AVALANCHE had to make sure that the Huge materia was safe. Bughenagen then wanted to go to the Ancient City, where they discovered an Ancient machine that could tell them if Aerith's prayer had been answered… But they needed the key. Cid finally found it after two hours of scouting with the radar. Two hours of /smooth/ ride, this time. Cloud was pacing in the ship and Yuffie was asleep. On their way back, though, the pilot discovered another cave and decided to go explore it. It lead to a lake at the bottom of a waterfall. The team decided to pass the night here. While he was installing the tent, though, Vincent felt drawn to the waterfall…

- Hey! There's a cavern behind!, yelled Yuffie, Maybe there's materia inside!

The dark haired man contained himself and willed himself not to curse or worst, yell at the girl for having startled the ?%$% out of him. Cloud and Yuffie followed him inside the cave and for an instant, Vincent thought his heart had stopped beating. In the back, on a sort of altar, was lying a brown haired woman. He ran up to her, lifting her frail body in his arms. God she was light… Painfully he whispered her name.

- Lucrecia…

- Vincent?………… My son… Where is my son, Vincent?, she asked weakly, I keep having dreams about him… Is he… Is he still alive?

- ………… He's dead, Lucrecia, I'm sorry.

- I never got to hold him… not… even… once… Sephiroth… my… son…

Lucrecia lifted a hand feebly to touch Vincent's face.

- Let me… go… I have… to go… I am glad… I got to see… you before…

Her voice left her as the JENOVA cells finally let go of their cruel grip. Vincent set down her body gently, Lucrecia was dead. Again. The pain that shot through him would be the only thing he would remember, that and a terrible laughter in his mind. Cloud and Yuffie were silent, but when they heard a low growl coming from Vincent, the ninja immediately bolted off. Cloud watched, helpless as his friend transformed into a demoniac beast. It started to clash and slash everything that within reach, and Cloud had no choice but to leave. The group had found out the hard way that Vincent's limit breaks were mostly out of control, even for him, so…

- Vincent!!!! You crazy sonnova… !!! Come back immediately!!!!!

- Cid!!, yelled Cloud, Don't go in there!!!

But the pilot would have none of that and entered the cave. Two minutes after he was getting out of it with Vincent, who was totally out cold. He was taken by the rest of the team, and they heard from Cid that Chaos, the last monster Hojo had implanted in him, was a real problem, useful yes, but it was dangerous for Vincent. For now, the incident was closed, but Cloud did not missed the concerned look of the pilot, and it was obvious that he could tame whatever demons that hunted Vincent. He gripped his arm and hurriedly entered in his tent. Slumping to the ground, he unclipped his armoured bangle before hugging it, reading through teary eyes the words still engraved on the metal.

'To Cloud, May my strength be worthy of your heart and may it protect you in the battles ahead. Forever yours, Sephiroth.'

And Cloud collapsed in tears.

End

Author's notes

TA-DA!!!! Not bad, huh? Quick update, but don't expect the next chapter before a week or so!!! Isn't the weather great? I loooooooove summer… And sweet bishonen sunbathing completely naked!!!! I need a cold shower -_-

Sephiroth: Too damn right… Htress! Stop staring!!!!!!

Htress: I can't help it… *drools* *Get soaked through by /very/ cold water* Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! *run around and ends up smashed against a tree, twitching*

Cloud, holding the now empty bucket: ^___^ Only me, ne Sephy?

Sephiroth: Yeah, only you…

 See ya all in: The beginning of the end.


	13. The beginning of the end

The beginning of the end

The Ancient machine revealed that Aerith' prayer had reached the Planet. But a dark force was keeping Holy back. A dark force that most of AVALANCHE was calling Sephiroth. Vincent hadn't say much since Lucrecia's death, Red had often found him sleeping in Cid's cabin, as if he wasn't able to sleep alone anymore. And what the red furred beast found strange what that Cid and Vincent seemed to smell exactly the same. Maybe there was something going on between those two…

Nanaki was pacing the deck of the Highwind since two nights, now. Pacing because he could not bring himself to go and find out, even if Cloud was scared out of his wits, plagued by nightmares every time he closed his eyes. The blond wanted to talk to Vincent. The beast sat down a moment, then began to pad quietly his way to the Captain's cabin.

Meanwhile, in the said cabin, Vincent was staring out at the stars, while Cid was spread on the bed, half asleep. When he heard the dark haired man sigh, he opened an eye.

- Somethin' botherin' ya?

- Cloud. He doesn't sleep enough.

- Hell yeah… He's on the edge with everybody. D'you know why?

- You know I'm sure Sephiroth raped him, well, I think they knew each other before the Nibelheim incident. I think they were close to each other, maybe good friends or maybe Cloud assisted him in a way… In any case, he must have remembered something that is disturbing him.

- Make sense but what could-

He couldn't continue because he heard a rattling sound on the door.

- Vincent? Are you in there?

********

Cloud was huddled in a corner, blood pooling around him. Vincent immediately prepared a cure spell and moved next to the blond, dismissing Nanaki quickly. He carefully rolled his body so he could look at his face… but he was astonished to realise that he was still conscious, and that the blood was coming out of his chest. He had first thought the blond had slashed his wrists in a desperate act… Using his claw, the ex-Turk ripped Cloud's shirt apart to reveal the bleeding scar just above his heart.

- Vincent?, Cloud called weakly

- Don't move. You're bleeding too much.

The cure spell didn't heal the wound, so the dark haired man had to search around for a first aid kit, which he found under the bed, and tightly bandaged Cloud's chest. He looked at him closely; there was an undying pain lying inside those blue eyes, his left arm was unarmed and displayed many pink scars. The said bangle was in the blond's lap. To Vincent's surprise, there were words engraved in the metal and when he read them… He put the item aside and began to talk.

- Cloud… what happened?

- Every time I sleep… I wake up, I bleed.

- But who did this to you?

Even though he knew the answer, Vincent didn't expect Cloud to answer, even less to tell the truth. It was Sephiroth who'd done this, the JENOVA part of him more than the human Sephiroth… The man was battling for control at that time, and had asked him to terminate his life before the inevitable could happen… But even though Cloud succeeded in killing him, the worst still happened. Vincent picked him up to lay him on his cot, somehow he had to make him talk, as little as it could be, the blond had to exorcise whatever he kept reliving in his dreams.

- What was Sephiroth to you? Did you knew him well?

- I adored him, I was looking up to him like he was a living God. He was my idol. I met him at first, during a mission, he took care of me on a boat ride to Junon. We were attacked while investigating something, Zack was knocked off and I was seriously injured. We bunked together since that time.

- But, pardon me if it seems harsh, softly said Vincent, were you together as a couple?

As answer, the blond's skin turned a shade or two paler and he became totally limp. The dark haired man knew that the lack of sleep was probably the main reason of his behaviour. Though it had been enough to make a small puddle on the floor, the blood loss wasn't a treat for his health. He didn't pushed any further his questions and stayed with the blond until he calmed himself. The ex-Turk picked up the discarded armoured bangle to fastened it around Cloud's scared arm and cast a light sleepel on him. Maybe it would help.

*********

From now on, the events seemed to shower on them like an heavy rain. First, the diamond weapon decided to attack Midgar. It was unstoppable, but Reeve needed time to evacuate the city, so he asked Cloud's help. AVALANCHE responded to the distress call, waiting for the immense weapon at shore. However, if it was a heavy menace, it was slow to come. But when it did… Cloud never thought a fight that exhausting could lead to such an disastrous conclusion. Back in Midgar, Rufus Shinra had ordered to shoot the Mako Canon, hoping to destroy Sephiroth's energy barrier. Unfortunately, if it reached it's goal, the beam shot through the Weapon, and it retaliated. The Shinra Tower's highest floors were hit, collapsing down. Later on, Reeve would tell them that more than half of the people still in the tower were dead or hurt, and that despite all his efforts to locate him under the rumbles of his office, he hadn't seen Rufus. He only saw Hojo barking orders to some lab assistants transporting someone down and out of the tower. The mad scientist had looked up at Reeve and smirked before leaving in a hurry. What lead them to another problem, much more important than the Weapon attack. That crazy head was manually controlling the Sister Ray in order to boost Sephiroth back in the Crater. But the now frail structure of the City couldn't stand another shot yet, and the Mako generator were risking a major break down if it fired now. Once again, the administrator had to ask for help, himself having a hard time dealing with both Heidegger and Scarlet for the lead of what was left of Shinra.

Avalanche was parachuted over Midgar, and Vincent wasn't told twice to hurry; hell before Barret could install his ultimate weapon, he was already fighting with the madman. Hojo's body had transformed due to the JENOVA cells he had injected himself with. But the ex-Turk was in a deadly rage; Chaos was quick to react and took control of Vincent's body. The two creatures slashed at each other until the demoniac form thrust forward his deadly claws, pushing off Hojo from the platform.

Cloud and Barret arrived just in time to see him fall down and witness Vincent's shifting. The dark haired man had been submerged by a blinding rage and had given every last drop of hatred to Chaos to ensure the defeat of the scientist. No energy was left in him to allow Vincent to move. The black man took out a potion while Cloud was pondering on the events to come; the final confrontation was coming, he was feeling it. The more he thought about it, the more his heart was bleeding. The fact that Vincent and Cid were now together, although he was the only one to really know (hell he ha seen them in the chocobo's stables not later than yesterday) wasn't helping him. In his dreams he was constantly reliving the most precious moments he and Sephiroth had shared, making his awakenings a living hell; remembering him his promise.

- Hey! Are ya listenin' ? We have t'go, and quick!

- No… No, not yet, Cloud answered shakily, We are not enough equipped. Let's go and see our chocobos, if we can get a gold one, maybe we'll be able to go on those islands we spotted.

- Cloud! Are you okay? Tifa called from the stairs, You look like you've seen a ghost…

- Vincent!!!

Cid ran up to the fallen ex-Turk and Cloud followed Tifa to a more convenient place to rest. The brunette fighter sensed a great distress in him. Biting her lower lip, she sat down next to him.

- Cloud… What's going on? Something is happening to you, don't try to hide it from me. You're not going well, tell me what's wrong…

But the blond shook his head. He couldn't, at least not now.

*********

_He could hear someone humming lightly. He was laid on a very soft and warm surface, wrapped in a feather blanket. His body was slowly going up and down, at the rhythm of his lover's breathing. But Cloud was crying. Crying because he hadn't kept his promise. But Sephiroth tightened his grip on him, nuzzling his blond spikes tenderly. Even if his own heart was dying to see that._

- _Calm down, my love, both you and I know it's no use crying over spilled milk…, he said softly, barely hiding his sadness_

- _Curse you and your damn logic!!! bawled Cloud, I don't want to kill you!_

- _I know._

- _Don't do that…, he pleaded, heartbroken._

- _Don't say that, the silver haired man retorted, we have to. It's the last moment we will have together before… God, no… NO!!!!_

_Cloud watched with horror his lover's face contort in pain, unable to soothe him. This time, it was his arms that wrapped around Sephiroth's waist, trying to pin him down._

- _What's happening!?!, he shrieked_

- _JENOVA… trying to lock me…_

The blond felt his eyes stinging again, but he lifted himself feebly to kiss his love on the lips, delivering all the passion he could gather. Sephiroth relaxed a little. Cloud could not bring himself to do anything more. He lay down on his lover's body and continued to cry.

********

- What's wrong with him anyway? Cid asked

Vincent was rocking a very incoherent, frightened if not traumatized Cloud. He was shaking like a leaf and looked like a little lost child, his eyes unfocused and his breath ragged. He had woken up an hour ago, screaming as Red tried to calm him down, but the blond had scampered off for the Captain's cabin, frantically searching for Vincent. Again like a child searching for his father. He was now so far away in his delirium that the dark haired man feared for the worst.

- Please, leave us alone for a moment, maybe I can bring him back from wherever he is.

Both Cid and Nanaki nodded and left the cabin.

- Cloud… Cloud, tell me what's hurting you, he said softly, We are alone.

- I… I-I love him… I love him more than the world itself. I won't be able, I can't do this, I can't!!! Go ahead and put an end to my misery, I've betrayed you all once again because I love our enemy and won't be able to defeat him!!!, he finally cried

Vincent got out his peacemaker and put it in Cloud's lap.

- _So that's why you sent us searching for those materia and those mystical weapons…_, the vampire thought, If death is what you wish for, you can have it easily.

Cloud looked at the small gun and reached for it, slowly lifting it to his temple.

- However, Vincent continued, if you think that death will take you to him, you're wrong. Because, once you'll pull that trigger, no one will be there to defeat him and JENOVA, thus dooming this Planet to die. And if it happens, your spirit too will be destroyed, as well as his.

The gun went suddenly flying across the room as Cloud clutched his head.

- Curse you and your damn logic!!!, he screamed again, I can't kill him! I /can't/!!!! I'm no match for him, and at the sight of his face, I'll simply die there because I did not kept the promise I made him! I failed him!!!

- Calm down, Cloud. You didn't failed him, JENOVA had her grip too strong on him already. There is no way of helping him but to terminate his life if you want to set him free. Think about it this way, instead. He is suffering, that's what you are feeling in your dreams, you are going to free him from his pain.

- We… we have no time to lose, then, the blond answered softly. But it hurts, Vincent, I feel like I won't be coming back form there if I enter the crater.

Both fell silent after that, and when Cid peeked in to see what was going on, Cloud was fast asleep against the wall. The trio left the room an instant to let Vincent relate the events. They were worried, but they all knew there wouldn't be another end to this story. In the morning, Cloud called them for a reunion. It was time.

End

Author's notes

Hey!!! The last chapter of Lover's war is coming! And already 4 chapters of 'Memories of Gold' are complete! Let's put all this in order: 1- Calm before the storm, 2- Lover's war, 3-Peace upon us… Please, 4- Memories of gold. Each are something near 15 chapters long O_o Did I tell you that I bought Kingdom's Heart? And that I found Sephy? God, he is unbeatable… 

Sephiroth: Yeah, I know… Grovel, now Htress

Htress: Hey, I am still the author of the fic, Seph

Sephiroth; _ Then, can I have more of strawberries and cream?

Htress: Sure… Cloud? Could you bring us more of your dessert?

Cloud: Just gimme five minutes, I'm washing the dishes… -_-

Oh god it's so fun to have a little maid in the house!!!! For that I owe one to Sephy! Too damn cute, too, in that little outfit! Anyway! See ya all in: Setting free.


	14. Setting free

Setting free

Tifa walked down the deck, alone in the Highwind. The crew, Cid, Vincent, Barret, Yuffie and Nanaki were gone to find their own reason to fight, so the brunette fighter was alone here. She had nowhere to go, Nibelheim wasn't her hometown anymore. She was trying to find her real reason to fight, why would she go? Vengeance? To save the Planet? No… she couldn't. As much as she hated to admit it, she had put her father's death behind her since a long time, now, and with the elements Cloud had brought her on Sephiroth's state of mind at that time, she couldn't go as far as killing him for it. She surely wanted to save the Planet, but…

- Am I fighting for myself? Why should I go? Cloud said he had a very personal reason…

She walked, walked and walked until she had enough. Good. Now she was confused and tired. The chocobo stables were nearby, so Tifa decided to do pay a visit to Millo and Arche.

- Millo! Arche!… Cloud?!? What are you doing here?!?

The blond lifted feebly his head toward her, and even before she could notice the empty bottle she could tell he had been drinking, for some time and a lot. She got closer to him, her eyes taking a real wrinkle of worry when she saw the three empty bottles of Vodka lying next to him, without counting the one already half empty in his hands. The former barmaid sighed, bending down to help him to stand up.

- Come on, you need fresh air.

Cloud wobbled next to Tifa, both getting out to sit on the grass. The blond, after few minutes, began to be more coherent, enough for Tifa.

- You hurt, she said, embracing him, You hurt because of him. He was a friend of yours. You don't want to kill him but you have to, that's why you hurt so much, isn't it?

- He… was a very, very good /friend/ o'mine, he slurred, m'be more… (he couldn't tell her, he couldn't, no, no, no…)… like a father. He is still fightin', y'know…

Tifa raised an eyebrow.

- JENOVA… da damn bitch 's controlin' him, but his spirit his still fightin'

- Then, we only have to kill JENO-

- No, it won't work… 'Cause Seph cast meteor… if w'want t'save the Planet…

- We have to kill Sephiroth anyway… Oh Cloud… I understand, now.

She embraced him tightly, pulling his head on her shoulder. She had found her reason to fight. But beside that, Cloud began to talk more, never telling her he loved him, though, taking off everything he had on his heart, and some drunken babble. He was trembling, too, he was in need for human contact and physical warmth. After that night, nothing would be sure, nothing, and the more the hours passed, the more he felt he wouldn't come back. When he felt Tifa kiss him gently on the cheek, he couldn't help but let fall the tears he was holding back.

- What's wrong, Cloud? Why are you crying?

- I feel so… so bad for this… I need this but… but… I can't give you my heart, Tifa. I won't… come back… you know this…

- It's her, isn't it?

She was referring to Aerith.

- No. Aerith was Zack's girlfriend. I think she knew it was him in me. It's me, I-I…

- Cloud… Don't feel so guilty, we may not come back at all, so… let's have this moment, together. Just you and me, nobody have to know it, okay? I want you at peace with yourself, if only for tonight.

Although Cloud said he needed it, although he did what he did that night, his heart bled thorough it all, worrying Tifa, and remembering him his failed promise to his true love. Though his body felt the heat of a lovemaking, his heart remained cold as ice, and his eyes shed crystal tears of despair and pain.

********

Meanwhile, in Rocket Town, Reeve (in the form of Cait Sith), Shera, Cid and Vincent were taking tea. Well, the robot was, for the moment, turned off. The pilot had something very important to tell Shera.

- Listen, Shera, he started, I know I can't apologize for years of %?ing yellin' and treatin' you like shit an' all… I don't want you to think that you ever did something to piss me off, okay? It was all my fault. Now, listen, an' I don't want to hear ya yappin or anything… you see, Vincent is…

- Your boyfriend, she finished

*Can you hear crickets chirping?* Silence. Vincent was frozen in place, Cid had his mouth hanging down, both men couldn't believe that Shera could have seen /that/ when the six other person they lived with every day hadn't noticed at all.

- The way you look at him, Cid. It's the look I never had from you. I am not mad at you, Cid, I'll never will, and I don't mind, she said, smiling. So… How have you been?__

- Shera…, continued Cid, We've been well, until now. What I had to say, apart that… err… relationship is that we are goin' into the pits of hell, and we may not come back. So, if it happens I want ya to have the house an' all my business, 'kay? I know you're the most qualified person in all that place able to take care of my things.

Shera suddenly let go of her tea cup; it shattered on the floor. Cid stood up and hugged the woman. Vincent put his hand on her shoulder, knowing that the pilot was at loss for words right now.

- Miss Shera, I will do everything in my power to bring him back alive.

- I know…, she sobbed, but please, be careful… And stay the night. I will prepare you a good diner, Nibel roast and an apple pie, okay?

Both men nodded. Well, it wasn't every day they could have Nibel roast…

********

 Cloud woke up with a painful migraine, and immediately upon opening his eyes he turned on his side to retch. With a certain sense of gratefulness, he noticed that someone had placed the trashcan just where it should be; beside the bed. His stomach eventually clamed down, but not his head, it was still throbbing like hell, so he just sagged back into the pillows. And then, he heard the soft 'swish' of the door and a very familiar head poked into the room.

- Hey! Spiky head!!! So you're finally awake!

The blond covered his hears in a hurry at the sudden shriek. Light popped before his very eyes and he felt like shit. Cold was laid on his forehead in the form of an smooth ice pack.

- So you really got drunk last night?, Yuffie asked, quieter this time.

- Sorry 'bout that, he whispered

- Ya really don have to apologize, he recognized Barret's voice, after what Teef told us, well, we're ain't stupid b'"*?, we can understand.

- You… you all came back?

- Hell yes we did! Who would have piloted this baby home afterward?

Cloud smiled weakly.

- Thank you.

- Now that all this is settled, stated Vincent, maybe we should leave you to rest and recover. We still have two days of travel and we have to stop to restock on items. You have plenty of time ahead of you to cure that inebriety of yours…

Groaning, Cloud just turned his back to everyone and returned to sleep. Those two days were indeed preparative for the battle that was coming. Cloud's head was strangely light and empty as he tried to come up with a plan or something. Finally, the blond just gave up, and passed the few hours he had left on the outer deck of the Highwind, looking at the stars, but as soon as his eyes fell on the bright lights, tears seeped out.

- I will keep my promise, I swear…, he said softly, wait for me…

Maybe he was just imagining the rest, but the wind seemed to wrap around him somehow, it felt warmer. _I am already waiting… come and set me free…_ Cloud slid down to the ground, leaning against the wall and wrapped his arms around his knees. He fell asleep there, wondering if the warmth he felt was Sephiroth's spirit sticking around him.

Meanwhile, inside, Cid and Vincent were just talking together, taking time to clear up some things between them. Well, the pilot was worried about their leader, a lot more since the night he had barged in, looking like he could just throw himself off the ship. The ex-Turk had told them the blond had remembered that Sephiroth was more than a friend to him and that he was plagued by terrible nightmares.

- Cid, Sephiroth was Cloud's boyfriend. It's killing him.

As a an answer to this statement, the pilot cursed, letting himself fall on the mattress. So that was the answer… Soon Vincent slipped into his arms to cuddle, and they didn't say a word until the morning.

Yuffie was unable to sleep, so she kept company to Red XIII, listening to him talking about the stars. Barret and Tifa played cards all night long, like they used to do when they were part of the original AVALANCHE. Dawn came slowly, with his orange and golden glows. Everyone searched around for Cloud, and they finally found him on the deck.

- Okay… So you are all still here, listen to me. We are going inside the Crater. Some of us may not come back _myself first_, he thought, Sephiroth is waiting for me, he's waiting to be freed, so I ask, all of you to leave him to me, and prepare to battle for your life.

Avalanche nodded. They were ready to go and try to save the Planet. Cloud made the first step, and he disappeared into the dark depths of the Northern Crater.

*********

Cloud looked up high in the air, his God, his Living God was flying above him, so much magnificence was tearing him. His wings were soft but sharp as the edge of the Masamune, Cid and Vincent discovered that. They were covered by deep cuts and gashes, Vincent had the cover materia and was mostly covering Cid from being knocked out by Safer Sephiroth's attacks. Though they had defeated JENOVA, the bond linking them did not seemed to weaken yet. Sephiroth had transformed before their very eyes into a hideous form, then into this Angel of Death. Cloud was feeling pity for him, he knew his spirit was still in the Lifestream, and that he was seeing everything, he was hurting.

- Super Nova!

The giant cosmic ball engulfed them, burning their already hot skin. Red XIII retaliated immediately, but the feathery wing send him back harshly. Cloud looked around him; Cid was out cold, Vincent, exhausted tried to protect him from the next attack. Yuffie, Barret and Tifa on the ground, wounded. But the blond would have no more of that, he raised his sword and thrust it forward. Wings and feathers disappeared, leaving only a body, silver hair and black pants standing before him with a shining purple blade sticking out of his back. It was Sephiroth. He had killed Sephiroth.

- No!!! Seph! Seph, answer me!

He wrenched his sword out of his lover, who shakily fell on his knees, the Masamune clashing on the ground. Cloud caught him as Holy was released, threatening to destroy the Crater on it's way out. Tears seeped out; his heart had shattered in million pieces. Slowly, Cloud bent down his head and kissed away the blood and dirt from Sephiroth's face, noticing sadly that he was still the most beautiful thing on earth.

- I'm so sorry… please forgive me, he whispered

Green eyes opened with difficulty and his hand lifted to touch the blond's shoulder weakly.

- Thank… you, Cloud.

His voice was hoarse from lack of use, his numerous wounds and the mental wreck state in which he was prevented him from fully express what he really meant, but he did say the words Cloud awaited to hear, though not in those circumstances.

- I… love you… goodbye…

As the earth shattered around them, Cloud Strife embraced his lover, refusing to let go. He was still there, but the blond knew he would never be the same. Only a shadow would remain from this wound. Cloud Strife, at this very moment, died.

End

Author's notes

Waaaaaaaaahahahahaha!!!!! *sniffle* Seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeephyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!

Cloud: Htress, Seph is not dead, Aerith will send him back in 'Peace upon us… Please', remember?

Htress: I knooooooooooooow!!!! But I jut watched 'Samurai X: reflection' I'm saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!!!! *bawls her eyes out*

Cloud: The one where Kenshin *lips shaking* dies?

Htress: Yes T_T

Silence….

Silence…

Long silence…

Cloud : Meaniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie ! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!! I hated that movie ! Kenshin dies! Sephy's dead! I want my Sephy back!!!! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!

*Sephiroth enters with grocery bags and chibi Htress and Cloud look up at him with teary eyes before glomping him in despair*

Both: Sephyyyyyyyyyyyy!!! *cry*

Sephiroth: Oka~ay, I see Htress finished the fic… You will be overjoyed to hear that She decided to re-read Peace upon us Please, and she'll be adding new scenes, and she will post the first chappie of Memories of Gold soon! Be patient! Also, she's working on few one-shots and 'A courtesan's scroll', co authored by Blue Baroness and her!


End file.
